


Legacy

by legxcyhaiz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of Emily and the Bella's because who doesn't love the sweet, adorable Legacy? *A bit of swearing from Beca* And a sprinkle of Bechloe, maybe Staubrey too.





	1. Child of Bechloe

The sun shines brightly through the window of Emily’s room, waking the tall girl up from her sleep. Emily rubs her eyes, sitting up slowly in her bed. She looks over to the other bed to see Stacie still asleep, half hanging off the bed and half hugging a pillow. She looks at the time to see it’s only 9 am in the morning and decides to go down and see if anyone else is awake. She drags herself out of bed, putting on one of Stacie’s hoodies from the ground and making her way down to the kitchen of the Bella’s house.

Reaching the kitchen, she sees Chloe sitting at the counter top, coffee in one hand whilst scrolling through her phone.

“Morning Chlo” Emily smiles as she walks around the kitchen to find her box of cereal.

“Morning Legacy!” Chloe grins brightly, always super bubbly. “Ready to go to the studio with Becs today?”

“Yeah! I’m so excited! This is gonna be awesome!” Emily bounces excitedly on the spot, some of her cereal flying out of the box. “Oops”

Chloe smiles at the younger girl’s excitement and watches as she eats the pieces of cornflakes off the ground. “When do you two leave?”

“Well Beca said when she wakes up…” Legacy frowns, not knowing when Beca would actually wake up.

Chloe rolls her eyes, of course Beca would say that. “That may be a while, you know Beca, she loves her sleep”

“Yeah, I thought so” Emily grabs a bowl and pours her cereal into the bowl before adding milk and grabbing a spoon to sit next to Chloe. Chloe puts down her phone to pour herself another cup of coffee, sitting down just as Stacie makes her way down into the kitchen.

“Hey guys” She says, going to make a cup of coffee. She then pauses when she looks at Legacy. “Isn’t that my hoodie?”

Emily looks down at herself before shrugging. “It was on my side”

Stacie nods, standing in front of them and taking a sip of her coffee. “Aren’t you supposed to be heading out to the studio with Becs today?”

“I have to wait until she gets up” Emily shrugs again, just as Fat Amy makes her way into the kitchen, straight towards the food cupboards and completely ignoring the three other girls in the kitchen.

Once she’s satisfied with her breakfast, she turns around to find all three girls looking at her. “Who has to get up?”

“Beca, we’re recording today” Emily says, frowning as she realises Amy took her cereal from her box. “That’s my-“

“Oh! I can wake her up!” Amy places down her bowl, completely ignoring Legacy and runs up the stairs. Chloe and Stacie smirk, knowing what’s about to go down with Fat Amy and Beca. Emily on the other hand is still slightly disappointed that Amy stole her box of cereal.

A few moments later, they hear a familiar shout of Fat Amy and a squeal from Beca. “Amy! What do you think you’re doing! It’s too early!”

“Come on DJ! Legacy is waiting for you!”

They hear a thump and then squealing again. “Amy! Put me down! Put me down!”

“No can do cap!”

The three girls watch as Amy comes down the stairs with Beca over her shoulder, squirming around. Amy then puts Beca down and moves back to grab her cereal which then reminds Emily again as to why she was disappointed. Emily frowns as she watches Amy walk off with her cereal into the living room and sighs, knowing she would have to go get herself more cereal.

She then turns her attention back to Beca who looks a little grumpy, fixing her tangled hair before shuffling to the coffee machine. Stacie smirks walking over to Beca and ruffling her hair up again. “Morning grumpy!”

“Fuck off” Beca grumbles, swatting Stacie’s hands away as Stacie just laughs.

Chloe grins and hops off her chair, moving around and wrapping her arms around Beca, nuzzling into her neck. “Morning sweetie”

“Morning” Beca sighs, leaning back into Chloe.

“Oh wow! Why don’t I get a morning? Why do I get a ‘fuck off?’” Stacie whines, moving to take Chloe’s spot next to Legacy.

“Because I have to be nice to my girlfriend.” Beca flips her off and Stacie only snickers.

Beca moves around in Chloe’s arms and leans in to kiss her. Stacie, seeing this, covers Legacy’s eyes. “Emily don’t look! Your aca-mums are doing gross stuff”

Beca and Chloe break apart, Beca rolling her eyes whilst Chloe only laughs. “Very funny Stacie”

Stacie grins in return, uncovering Emily’s eyes. “You shouldn’t be doing things like that in front of your innocent aca-child”

Chloe lets go of Beca and moves around to pull Emily into a hug. “Sorry my aca-child”

“It’s fine aca-mum 1” Emily giggles in return. Beca, hearing this, frowns.

“Why is she aca-mum 1? Why aren’t I number 1?” Chloe smirks, still wrapped around Emily and looks at Beca over her shoulder.

“Because she met me first? And I looked after her most of the time while you were sneaking around doing your interning stuff at the studio” Chloe tells Beca.

“But I’m the one who’s taking her to the studio and I’m the one who’s been with her the most” Beca argues back.

Emily rolls her eyes at both of them, arguing again but still smiles because she loves them. Stacie then cuts into the argument. “It was actually me who was looking after Emily most of the time. For one, we share a room. When Chloe was busy worrying about Worlds, Emily hang around with me and when Beca was busy interning and making a set list, I was there. So….”

Beca turns her gaze to Stacie. “You are more like her sister, you don’t count”

“More like the hot older sister, right Em?” Stacie smirks and Emily grins, nodding in agreement. Beca and Chloe continue their argument over being who’s number one as the rest of the Bella’s slowly make their way downstairs.


	2. Studio Time!

“Alright Legacy, let’s get out of here!” Beca shouts from downstairs, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Coming!” Emily responds, a mix of her limbs scrambling down the stairs in excitement.

“Woah, chill dude!” Beca puts her arms out towards Emily as she stumbles forward. “We will get there, don’t worry”

“Sorry, I’m just really excited” Emily grins, putting on her shoes and a jacket. Chloe comes around the corner and goes to give Beca a kiss on the lips.

“Aca-mum’s! That’s gross” Emily makes a disgusted face and Beca rolls her eyes while Chloe breaks away to hug Emily.

“Be a good aca-child to Becs, you’ll do great and have fun” Chloe pulls back and gives Emily a kiss on the cheek before bouncing back upstairs.

Beca rolls her eyes again as she fondly stares at Chloe going upstairs. Emily notices Beca’s distraction and giggles, waving her hand in front of her face to get her attention. “C’mon Becs, stop staring”

Beca huffs and turns around, opening the front door. “She’s my girlfriend, I’m allowed to stare”

“Yeah but your staring like a creep” Emily smirks before heading out the door.

Beca unlocks the car and Emily takes a seat in the passenger side, buckling up and waiting for Beca to start the car.

“Emily, stop squirming, we’ll get there eventually” Beca smiles slightly at her excitement.

“Sorry”

<><><><><> 

“Oh my stars! This is so cool” Emily jumps around in the studio, looking around in amazement.

Beca shakes her head fondly at the younger Bella. “Don’t break anything Ems, we know how clumsy you are”

Emily grins sheepishly, standing still but still buzzing with excitement. Beca walks over to the table and sets her things up for recording while Emily stands close behind her, watching Beca’s every movement. Beca sighs, turning around to Emily.

“You do realise your standing very close to me” Emily blinks at Beca, shrugging as she stands back slightly. “Why don’t you get out those lyrics and take a seat”

Emily smiles brightly, moving to set her bag down and grabbing her book. Beca returns to setting up her laptop and plugging everything in. Emily takes a seat next to Beca, flipping her book open to the lyrics of ‘flashlight’ and starts humming.

A few moments later, Beca has set everything up and turns to Emily who stops humming. “Alright, let’s get started ey?”

Emily nods excitedly and they begin talking about how the song should go. They come up with multiple ideas until they have a solid idea.

“Get your cute butt in there and let’s record” Beca smirks as Emily flies out of her seat into the recording room. She runs up to the microphone and gapes at it.

“Do you see this? This is like, the real thing!”

“I see it, please be careful. We technically aren’t supposed to be in here” Beca watched as Emily nods and puts on the headphones.

For the next hour, Emily sings her song whilst Beca listens and edits the audio. They ended up staying in the studio longer than intended because of Emily getting distracted every now and then. But they finished up the song, preparing to show it to Beca’s boss.

<><><><><> 

They wait in anticipation as he pauses the song, watching for any sort of reaction from him.

 “Okay, so you” He points at Beca. “Produced this?”

“Uh yes, Emily wrote it” She nods at the tall girl next to her who smiles slightly.

“Who’s Emily?” He asks.

“I am” Emily responds.

“This tall drink of water right there” Beca says immediately after, gesturing to Emily.

Emily waves a little and smiles, but it drops as soon as he says he doesn’t like it.

“What it is, is I don’t like it when people can do what I do.” Both Beca and Emily frown at this in confusion. “But you just did it and this is a solid demo with real potential”

Both girls start nodding and smiling, Emily already getting excited once again. They all shake hands rather awkwardly before he walks out.

“Good job Reggie!”

Beca excitedly turns to Emily. “I’m Reggie!”

Emily squeals and hugs Beca. “Oh my god! I was so nervous! I didn’t know what to say”

Beca pulls away and smiles as she watches Emily jumping around in happiness, squealing about their song. Beca starts packing up her things, preparing to go home while Emily is still running around the room like an excited child in a toy store.

“C’mon Legacy, let’s head back” Emily grabs her bag and shoots out the door, Beca shaking her head at the energy she has.

“I can’t wait to tell the rest of the Bella’s!” She hears Emily shout from somewhere in the studio.


	3. I swear I won't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe being over-protective of her aca-child

“Oh shit!” Emily says as she dropped her box of cereal from the top cupboard. She reaches down to pick it up when she hears a gasp. She spins around to see Chloe, mouth open and a hand over her chest.

“Emily!” Chloe says in her most disappointed tone.

“Yeah?” Emily tilts her head to the side in confusion.

“You swore!” Chloe shakes her head.

“Uh yeah?” She says again, still slightly confused.

“Who swore?” Stacie asks as she walks into the kitchen.

“Emily did!”

“Emily!” Stacie gasps in shock. “How could you!?”

“Uh? What’s wrong with that?” Emily frowns at both girls.

“You’re an innocent aca-child. You shouldn’t be swearing!” Chloe frowns at Emily, crossing her arms. Stacie copies Chloe, nodding in agreement.

“Oh, sorry” Emily smiles apologetically and goes back to preparing her cereal.

<><><><><> 

“Fuck” Emily curses, just as she walked into the leg of the table and hitting her toes.

“Emily!” Fat Amy gasps in shock. “You swore!”

Emily jumps up and down, ignoring Amy because of the pain in her foot.

“Chloe! Emily swore!” Amy shouts. Seconds later, they hear rushed footsteps and wave of red hair.

“Emily!” Chloe crosses her arms and shakes her head in disappointment.

“Sorry Chlo, but I hit my foot on the table” Emily pouts, leaning on the table for support.

“Oh! Lemme see” Chloe quickly becomes worried and goes to check Emily’s foot. “It’s fine, it’ll just hurt for a while”

“Thanks” Emily grins but then stops when she sees Chloe looking at her again in a disappointed way.

“What did I tell you about swearing?”

“Sorry Aca-mum” Chloe nods and disappears just as fast as she came, and Emily shakes her head.

<><><><><> 

“Shit, wrong thing” Emily says to herself as she taps away at her laptop.

Beca pauses as she walks passed Emily on the couch and walks backwards. “Did you just swear Em?”

Emily leans her head back over the couch to see Beca looking at her with eyebrows raised. “Yeah?”

“Oh, didn’t think you swore” Beca smirks before walking off into the kitchen. Beca sees Chloe looking for food in the fridge and wraps her arms around her waist. “Did you know Legacy swears?”

Chloe lifts her head out of the fridge and turns around in Beca’s arms, shutting the fridge. “What?”

“Yeah, she just swore as I walked passed” Beca shrugs, letting go of Chloe to find a bag of chips.

“Emily!” Chloe shouts, swiftly walking out of the kitchen to find Emily.

Beca shakes her head as she hears Chloe telling Legacy about swearing.

<><><><><> 

“God dammit” Emily says as she rips out another page from her book. She scrunches it into a ball and tosses it into the pile of paper that missed the bin.

“Emily!” Chloe randomly says out of nowhere.

Emily spins around to find Chloe directly behind her with her arms on her hips. Emily raises her hands up. “I didn’t swear! That was so not a swear word!”

“I know that. I’m just telling you to pick up all that trash later” Emily raises her eyebrows and nods slowly as Chloe smiles and walks off.

Emily spins around back to her desk and rests her head on her book. “Well shit. Why can’t I think of anything?”

“Emily! I heard that!” Emily’s head shoots up at Chloe’s voice. She looks around and sees nothing and frowns.

“How did you even hear that?”

“I have super hearing!” Chloe shouts from somewhere in the Bella house.

 


	4. Sickness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe being an aca-mum to Emily when she gets sick

“Morning Becs” Chloe smiles brightly, bounding over to the smaller girl as she walks into the kitchen.

“Morning Chlo” Beca wraps her arms around her waist and leans in to give her a kiss. However, their kiss was cut short when Stacie comes into the kitchen, looking worried.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. But any of you got a thermometer?” Chloe frowns as she pulls away, still keeping her arms around Beca’s neck.

“I think Jessica or Ashley, not sure which one, has it. Why?”

“I think Em is sick. She’s burning up” Chloe’s eyes widen at this and untangles herself from Beca.

“Stace, go find the thermometer, I’ll go check on Emily” Chloe then runs up the stairs to Emily and Stacie’s room.

“Em? Emily?” Chloe asks quietly as she approaches the tall girl hiding under the sheets.

Emily groans, hugging her bear closer. Chloe sighs and attempts to roll Emily over, so she can check on her.

“Emily, I just need to check on you, and then you can sleep again.”

“No” Emily groans, trying to hide under the sheets again.

“Emily, come on!” Chloe tries once again but Emily refuses.

Chloe huffs and puts her hands on her hips. “Emily Junk, you will do as I say now or else I will take your cereal off the shopping list”

Emily frowns and slowly turns over, shivering slightly as the sheets fall down as she moves. Chloe smiles slightly at the girl before kneeling down and placing her hand on her forehead.

“How do you feel Em?” Chloe frowns at how hot Emily’s face felt.

“Not good. Throat hurts” She mumbles into her bear.

“Aww my poor child” Chloe moves to give Emily a hug, noticing how hot Emily’s entire body felt. “Are you feeling cold?”

“Mhmm” Emily hums, shuffling further down in the blankets. Chloe moves to sit on the bed and gently runs her hand through her hair. At that moment, Stacie appears in the doorway with the thermometer and makes her way towards the bed.

Chloe looks up and thanks Stacie, taking the thermometer from her. Stacie sits on her bed, opposite both girls and watches as Chloe tells Emily to put the thermometer in her mouth. Emily opens her eyes slightly and stares at the thermometer before shaking her head.

“Emily” Chloe says in a warning tone. Emily sighs and reluctantly opens her mouth. “See? Not that hard”

Emily closes her eyes again, feeling more tired than before. “I’m sleepy”

“I know, don’t worry. After I get this, you can sleep again” Chloe continues to run her fingers through her hair.

As Emily dozes off, Chloe gently takes the thermometer out of her mouth and reads it. “Her fever is too high”

She then looks to Stacie. “I know Beca is going out today, can you tell her to pick up some things for Em when she returns?”

“Sure thing” Stacie gets up and heads out the door to find Beca before she leaves.

<><><><><> 

Hours later, Emily slowly wakes up shivering but also sweating. Groaning, she rips off the blankets, shivering even more when the cold air hits her skin. She immediately hides back under the blankets and tries to get warm again.

“Chloe?” She croaks, not being able to talk much due to her sore throat. Knowing that Chloe probably didn’t hear her, she decides to reach for her phone and text her.

_Legacy: Chloe?_

_Chloe: Yes sweetie?_

_Legacy: Can you come up?_

_Chloe: Coming_

Emily puts her phone down and goes back to hiding under the blanket whilst cuddling her bear. Just as she was about to doze off again, Chloe comes through the door and she looks up.

“Hi sweetie, how do you feel?” Chloe places a glass of water on the table and goes to sit next to Emily.

“I tried to get up, but it’s too cold” Emily mumbles, shivering slightly.

“Aww, ok. Why don’t you sit up and I’ll look for a warm hoodie for you” Emily only nods as Chloe gets up to look in her shared closet with Stacie.

Once Chloe finds a hoodie she thinks would be warm enough, she turns around to see Emily sitting up, blankets wrapped tightly around her and drinking from the glass of water. She walks over and helps Emily into the hoodie and tries to get the tall girl to stand up.

“You good Ems?” Emily nods a little, turning back to the bed to wrap her bear in the blankets and Chloe smiles at how adorable it looked. “Do you want me to prepare you some soup while you go get washed up?”

“Yes please” Emily smiles a little and Chloe gives the girl a hug before bounding out of the room to the kitchen.

After washing up, Emily slowly walks down the stairs. Fat Amy sees her and shouts.

“Legacy! Your alive!” Emily cringes slightly at how loud Fat Amy was but gives her a smile anyway. “Cap said you were sick. You do look sick”

“Thanks Amy” Emily then frowns as she watches Amy walk away, just noticing the box of cereal she had in her hands. _Her_ box of cereal.

Emily continues to pout as she makes her way into the kitchen to see Chloe dancing around to the Bluetooth speakers Beca insisted to get for the house. Chloe notices her and grins. “You look better”

“I feel a little better”

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Chloe asks as she notices the pout.

“Fat Amy took my cereal again” She frowns, thinking about how she won’t have cereal until the next shopping trip.

“Don’t worry. I asked Beca to buy you a box as well as meds” Chloe smiles as she watches Emily’s face light up.

“Really?”

“Yeah” Emily bounces up and down in her seat.

Chloe serves her the bowl of soup, giving her a spoon as well as a cup of tea. “Thanks for looking after me Chlo”

“It’s fine sweetie. Your easier to take care of then Beca. Becs is always whining and complaining” Chloe snickers.

“I do not!” Chloe spins around to see Beca frowning at her.

“You totes do babe” Chloe grins, giving her a peck on the lips before taking the plastic bag from her hands. “Thank you”

Beca mumbles some things under her breath as she watches Chloe take things out of the plastic bag. “How do you feel Em?”

“I feel better than this morning”

“That’s good” Beca nods, looking for coffee.

<><><><><> 

A few days later, Emily was back to her bubbly self. Grinning as she grabs her box of cereal to bring back to her room and eat while studying. As she walks up the stairs, she hears Chloe complaining.

“Beca! I’m cold!” Emily raises her eyebrows and heads over to Chloe’s room that she shares with Beca.

“I can see that Chlo” Beca responds.

She pokes her head through the door to see Chloe wrapped up in blankets and Beca looking down at her as she checks her temperature.

“Chloe?” Both Beca and Chloe turn their heads to Emily.

“I’m sick” She pouts, the thermometer falling out of her mouth.

“Chloe! Seriously” Beca sighs as she picks it up and puts it back in her mouth.

“I’m cold Becs” She frowns, trying to get warmer.

“You’ve told me a thousand times babe” Beca rolls her eyes and Emily giggles.

“Sorry I made you sick Chlo”

“It’s ok Em” Chloe gives her a thumbs up but then hides under the blanket again as cold air hits her.

“Just saying Em, Chloe here complains way more than me” Beca grins as Emily giggles once again.

“I do not!”

“You do”

Emily grins as she quietly leaves the two captains to argue once again.


	5. Banana Cam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by fetus Luke Hemmings from 5sos  
> I miss those old videos they did :(

Emily grins as she takes out a sharpie from her desk and runs down the stairs of the Bella’s house. She heads straight for the kitchen where Flo was making some sort of weird thing that she wasn’t even going to bother questioning. Emily goes to the fruit bowl and breaks off a banana from the bunch. She pops the lid off of the sharpie and draws a smiley face on the banana with evil eyebrows. She giggles at the banana before taking it with her, running back up the stairs to her room to get her phone.

She turns on her phone, and turns on her video, focusing it on the banana. She then starts recording as she runs around the house finding all of the Bella’s. The first one she finds is Flo, since she’s still in the kitchen making something random.

She sneaks up behind the girl before holding up the banana and attacking her with it. “BANANA CAM!”

Flo jumps and tries to swat the banana away. Emily stops and giggles running off to find the next Bella to attack. Flo shakes her head at Emily’s retreating form.

“You know in my country, bananas were considered sacred fruits for the gods”

Jessica, who just walked into the kitchen, heard her and looked at her strangely before slowly moving backwards out of the kitchen. Emily finds Ashley and CR next, sitting on the couch watching TV. She sneaks up behind the couch and attacks Ashley first over the shoulder with the banana, then moves onto CR, shouting ‘BANANA CAM’ once again before running off.

CR looks at Ashley in confusion. “Did we just get attacked by a banana?”

Ashley nods with wide eyes. Jessica appears, just as she asked that and looks at both girls in confusion. “What?”

“Legacy just-“

CR gets cut off by Emily shouting ‘BANANA CAM’ as she runs towards Jessica, attacking her with the banana before running off again. Emily heads back upstairs, avoiding Lily’s room for many reasons and looks for anyone else. She finds Fat Amy in her room, lying down on her phone and eating her cereal once again.

“BANANA CAM” Emily shouts, jumping on Fat Amy and attacking her with the banana before jumping off and running out of the room before Amy can attack her back. She then finds Beca sitting at her desk, mixing. Emily giggles and attacks Beca, making her take off her headphones and protect her face from the banana.

“Emily!” Beca squeals. “What are you doing?”

“Banana cam” She giggles before stopping and running out of the room to look for Chloe.

Chloe walks out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair when she sees a giggling Emily coming towards her, holding a banana and recording it.

“Emily? What are you doing?”

Emily grins mischievously and stops right in front of Chloe, looking down at her. All of a sudden, she attacks Chloe with the banana. Chloe giggles and attacks Emily back with her towel. Both girls are a giggling mess when Stacie and Aubrey arrive, stopping at the top of the stairs.

When Chloe sees Aubrey, she squeals and runs to hug her whilst Emily grins and goes over to Stacie, shouting ‘BANANA CAM’ and attacking her with it. Stacie attempts to knock the banana out of her hands but Emily already moved onto Aubrey, attacking her with the banana before running away into her room.

“What was that about?” Aubrey asks after a while.

“I have no idea” Chloe shrugs.

<><><><><> 

Emily sits on the couch in the living room, watching the video she made with the banana and giggling at it. What she didn’t realise was the Bella’s creeping behind her, banana’s in their hands.

All of a sudden, they all scream ‘BANANA CAM’ and run at Emily. Emily whips around to see them all and squeals as they attack her with a banana. Everyone giggling while Aubrey holds up her phone, recording the chaos before her. Lilly sneaks up beside Aubrey with a banana, tapping Aubrey’s face with it and whispering something she didn’t understand.


	6. Chloe Disapproves

Emily excitedly sits at her desk, switching on her laptop and taking out her notebook. It’s been a few months since the Bella’s graduated, leaving Emily to be the captain of the new Bella’s. One her laptop turns on, she logs in and goes straight to Skype, waiting for Beca to come online. All of a sudden, she hears a message notification sound and sees that Beca is now online.

She quickly hits the call button and waits for Beca to pick up. Once she’s connected, she sees Beca appearing on the screen, sitting on the couch.

“Hi Beca!” She waves excitedly at the old girl.

“Hey Legacy! What’s up?” Beca smirks at the bubbly girl.

“It’s been okay, Bella’s are hard to lead. How’d you do it?” Emily spins back and forth on her chair.

“Aubrey did most of the work in the first year, I just had to make set lists and Chloe taught all the choreography. You should ask Aubrey sometime” Beca says, removing her headphones from around her neck.

“I might do that” Emily nods to herself before turning her attention back to Beca. “Where’s Chloe?”

“She-“ Beca is cut off when a flash of red flies across the screen and appears right next to Beca.

“Hi Em! How are you?” Chloe’s bright smile shows through the screen, making Emily’s smile even bigger than before.

“I’m good Chlo”

“How about you show us your song, since this is why we are calling in the first place” Beca says, trying to push Chloe’s legs off of her.

“Sure! I have it right here” Emily shows them her writing book and flips over to the pages.

“Whenever you’re ready, kid” Beca lies back into the couch, waiting for Emily.

Emily nods and sits up straight. “I called this one Love Myself”

Emily starts singing, Beca and Chloe listening as she sings every word. By the end of the song, Emily looks at the older girl’s nervously. Beca is grinning at the taller girl whilst Chloe was frowning.

“That was really good Legacy. It would sound even better with music” Beca nods, already thinking of ideas for the song.

“Thanks, Beca!” Emily bounces excitedly in her chair.  

“Chlo, what do you think?” Beca smirks, already knowing what’s coming.

“You wrote that Ems?” Chloe frowns, leaning forward closer to the screen.

“Yeah? Why?” Emily tilts her head in confusion that both girls find adorable.

“And you purposely knew what the lyrics meant?” Emily nods again whilst Beca is still smirking, knowing over-protective Chloe is coming out.

“What happened to my innocent aca-child?” Chloe waves her arms around and points a finger to Beca. “You corrupted our child!”

Beca holds her hands up in surrender. “More like Stacie corrupted our child. Remember, Stacie’s meant to be the older sister”

“I do not approve of our child singing this song” Chloe crosses her arms and glares at both brunettes. “And I’m going to call Stacie and tell her that she corrupted our child. Or maybe call Aubrey and she can punish Stacie for us”

“Oh my god, Chlo” Beca groans, falling back onto the couch as Chloe rants on and on about how Emily shouldn’t be singing things like that. Emily just giggles as she watches Chloe.

“Hey Chloe” Chloe pauses mid-sentence and turns to Emily.

“Yes?” Chloe tilts her head to the side.

“I have another song that I wrote, would you like to hear it? I called it You’re Such A” Emily grins and Chloe narrows her eyes slightly, gesturing for her to continue.

Emily starts singing, and by the end, Beca is grinning and nodding with approval. Chloe on the other hand was frowning in thought.

“I guess this one is better” Chloe nods slowly.

Beca sits up again. “How about next week, we take you to the studio and test some demos?”

“For real?” Emily starts jumping up and down in her seat.

“Yeah, I really liked the first song though. We should test that first” Beca smirks and Chloe frowns again.

“I don’t think so!”


	7. Beca's Birthday Surprise: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be uploaded during Anna Kendrick's birthday but I've been busy and only just got to finish this part

Emily spins around lazily in her desk chair, thinking of ideas for Beca’s upcoming birthday. It’s summer holidays for her and she’s at her parents’ house. She wanted to surprise Beca with a party for everything she had done for her, like helping her to make her first album which would be released soon. She knows that Chloe could help but Chloe has troubles keeping secrets. So, she decided to make it a surprise for Chloe too, or maybe get Chloe to find out last minute.

Emily stops spinning and throws herself onto her bed, grabbing her phone and scrolling through her contacts. She then finds Stacie’s contact under the name ‘Hottest bitch’ with a bunch of emojis next to her name. Emily rolls her eyes at the contact name change again and taps on her name. She rolls to lie on her back as the phone rings.

“Hello? Aubrey Posen” Emily frowns and sits up, looking at her phone before answering.

“Bree?”

“Oh, Hi Em” Bree responds.

“Is this Stacie’s phone?” Emily asks, slightly confused.

“Yeah, it is. Stacie is in the shower” Aubrey says. Emily nods slowly.

“Oh, I see.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Bree asks.

“Yeah, actually. You could both help.” Emily grins, lying back down.

“Okay, how about when Stacie’s done, I’ll video call” Bree suggests.

“Okay, I’ll wait” Emily grins and ends the call. She goes to her desk and starts writing down plans of what Beca would like. 5 minutes later, her phone starts ringing, and she grabs it, answering the call.

She sees her face pop up on screen as she connects. A few seconds later, both Aubrey and Stacie appear on her phone. Stacie’s hair is damp and is laying across the couch whilst Aubrey sits at the edge of the couch near her legs.

“Hey Em!” Stacie grins, looking excited.

“Hi Stacie!” Emily waves.

“What’s up?”

“So, I need help planning Beca’s party. I want to surprise her, do something nice for her”

Aubrey and Stacie nod as Emily continues on with her plan.

“That sounds great Em, we can totally help you” Stacie sits up, slightly nudging Aubrey.

“Really?” Emily grins.

“Yeah, plus. We can totally keep the secret compared to Chloe. We’ll contact the rest of the Bella’s over the week and we’ll call you back. You take care of Beca and Chloe” Aubrey says, leaning into Stacie.

“Oh, my stars! This is going to be aca-awesome” Emily bounces in her chair. “I can’t wait to see all the Bella’s again, and you guys”

“Talk soon Legacy” Stacie waves, as does Aubrey.

“Bye!” Emily ends the call and puts her phone down, jumping out of her chair and doing a celebratory dance. “Time to continue on with the plan”

<><><><><> 

A week has gone by and Emily excitedly drags her bag out of the house, holding onto her unicorn pillow. She heads to the car and puts her suitcase in the boot. She hops into the front passenger seat and waits impatiently for her mum, placing the unicorn on her lap.

“Mum! Come on!” Emily shouts from the car.

“Coming sweetie!” Her mum walks out the door, bag hanging off her arm as she fumbles for the car keys. She hurries down the front steps of the house and throws her bag into the back seat before sitting in the driver’s seat. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Emily bounces excitedly in her seat. “Let’s go!”

An hour later, they reach the airport. Emily takes her suitcase out of the boot and places it down on the ground. She places her unicorn on top of the suitcase and turns to her mum.

“I’ll see you in a week, mum” Emily wraps her arms around her.

“Aww, I’ll miss you. Remember, don’t do anything stupid. Try not to hurt yourself, I know your very clumsy. I don’t want to get a call from the hospital or any of the Bella’s. Oh yeah, don’t forget to not listen to most things Fat Amy says, remember the last time?” Her mum continues on, hugging Emily tighter.

Emily pulls out of her mum’s grasp. “Mum! Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. You know this.”

“I know, I sometimes forget your all grown up. You’ve graduated and your releasing an album soon.” Emily is pulled in again for a hug. “Be safe”

“I will, love you” Emily kisses her mum on the cheek before pulling away, grabbing her unicorn and suitcase.

“Love you too, see you soon” Emily waves as her mum gets back into the car.

With her unicorn under her arm, bag on her back and suitcase behind her, she walks into the airport. After getting through security and check in, she sits down at her gate towards LA. Hugging her unicorn close, she takes out her phone and sees a message from Stacie.

 **Hottest Bitch:** Hey Em, you at the airport?

 **Legacy:** Yeah. Seriously? ‘Hottest Bitch?’

 **Hottest Bitch:** Emily! Don’t swear! I’m telling Chloe!

 **Legacy:** Really Stace? You were the one who put that in!

 **Hottest Bitch:** I sent it to Chloe! Expect a text soon…

 **Legacy:** I hate you -.-

 **Hottest Bitch:** You love me <3

Emily rolls her eyes as soon as she sees a text from Chloe. She switches over chats and reads Chloe’s chat.

 **Aca-mum:** Emily! What did I say about swearing???

 **Aca-child:** It wasn’t even my fault! Stacie named herself in my phone!

 **Aca-mum:** You shouldn’t repeat what she says

 **Aca-child:** Sorry Chlo :(

 **Aca-mum:** Don’t swear again pls. Also, I miss you, when are you going to move to LA with us?

 **Aca-child:** I don’t know yet, haven’t really planned anything

 **Aca-mum:** I hope you make up your mind soon, we missed having you here after you stayed with us when you were recording

 **Aca-child:** I’ll visit again soon, maybe you can help me look for a place? Anyway, I have to go now

 **Aca-mum:** Alright Em, I’ll talk to you later :) Be good, no swearing!

 **Aca-child:** Don’t worry, byeeee

Emily smiles before quickly switching chats to Stacie’s.

 **Legacy:** Hey Stace, I’m boarding now. Also, Chloe gave me the talk about swearing… thanks

 **Hottest Bitch:** Anything for you :P Also Bree said we’ll pick you up when you land

 **Legacy:** Can’t wait to see you guys!

 **Hottest Bitch:** Then hurry over!

Emily puts away her phone and stands up to board the plane.

<><><><><> 

Emily excitedly waits for her suitcase at the conveyor belt. Once she sees her suitcase, she grabs it and places it down. She then walks out to the waiting area and looks around the crowd, looking for Stacie and Aubrey.

She feels someone tap on her arm and she turns around, looking down to see a small girl around the age of 8 with brunette hair.

“Are you Emily?” She asks in a small, shy voice.

“Yeah, I am. What’s your name?” Emily bends down in front of the girl and smiles warmly at her.

“Tori!” She shyly smiles.

“Hi Tori, I like that name” Emily says softly, fixing her unicorn in her arms.

“Were you the one who sang Flashlight?” She asks, in a slightly less shy voice.

“Yes, I did. I wrote it too” Emily says, looking slightly shocked that she knew who she was.

“I really love that song. Muma plays it for me every night before I sleep” She grins brightly and Emily’s heart warms.

“Really?” Emily looks surprised.Before the girl can respond, she is cut off.

“Tori! There you are! I told you not to wander off” Emily and Tori turn their heads to see a tall, brunette that looks like the older version of Tori.

“Muma! Look! It’s Emily!” Tori excitedly says, running up to her mum. Emily stands up and waves.

“I apologise if she disturbed you” Tori’s mother looks apologetically at Emily as Tori holds her hand.

“It’s totally fine, I was just waiting for my friends anyway. She told me she loves my song?” Emily tilts her head.

“Yeah, I play it for her every night. She refuses to sleep unless she listens to the song.” She smiles at her daughter who is looking up at Emily. “Do you mind if I take a picture of her with you?”

“Yeah sure” Emily smiles and crouches down to Tori. “Would you like to take a picture with me?”

Tori nods and slowly walks up to Emily. Emily puts her unicorn down on top of her suitcase and opens her arms up for the little girl. Tori steps into her arms and wraps her own smaller arms around Emily. Both girls look towards Tori’s mother and smiles for the camera.

“1… 2… 3…” The mother takes a few photos of the two doing different faces. “Thanks for this”

Emily stands up, holding Tori’s hand. “It’s no problem. I don’t mind”

“Come on Tori, let’s go now” Tori gives Emily one last hug before walking off with her mother, waving as they leave. Emily smiles and turns around to her things when she sees Stacie and Aubrey standing a few meters away with her things with their phones up.

Emily squeals and runs towards Stacie and Aubrey. Stacie is the first to react, handing her phone to Aubrey and opens her arms for Emily to crash into her. Stacie almost falls at the impact when Emily crashes into her, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“Hey Em” Stacie grins as Emily pulls away to hug Aubrey.

“Hey guys! I’m so excited!” Emily pulls away and jumps up and down.

“We are too, come on. We’ll take you back to our place. The rest of the Bella’s should be arriving either tonight or tomorrow morning” Stacie says, looping her arm through Emily’s and dragging her out of the airport.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Wow guys, thanks for leaving me to this”

Stacie just winks back at Aubrey and continues on as Aubrey drags Emily’s suitcase out behind them. Reaching their car, Emily hops into the back seat as Bree gets into the driver seat. Stacie gets into the passenger seat, looking in the mirror quickly before turning around to Emily.

“By the way, that adorable thing we saw at the airport, Bree and I got it all on video to send to the chat later” Stacie grins and Emily’s eyes go wide.

“You saw the whole thing?”

“Yeah, Stacie was about to surprise you by running and jumping onto your back. But then we saw the girl and we wanted to see what would happen. It was adorable” Bree says as she drives onto the freeway.

“You’re gonna be famous! Especially with that album on its way” Stacie claps her hands excitedly. “You and Becs are doing so well! I can’t wait to see you both at award shows!”

Emily goes red slightly. “I don’t think I will be the one getting the awards Stace. Plus, Becs is already super famous, she’s already gotten like, 2 Grammy’s”

“But with this upcoming album, it’s going to be aca-awesome. I know you and Beca worked hard on it. Both of you are super talented, we are all proud of you” Aubrey adds.

“Thanks guys, I hope so” Emily smiles. “So, what’s the plan?”

Stacie and Aubrey fill her in on the plans all the way back to their place.


	8. Beca's Birthday Surprise: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well Hi! This is part 2. I was meant to post this during Kendrick's birthday but I've been busy with school. Also secondly, this was so not supposed to be so long. I kinda got carried away. But anyway, here's part 2. Enjoy! :)

Emily runs down the stairs excitedly, heading into the kitchen where she sees Aubrey and Stacie making out.

“Dude! Gross!” Emily squeaks, turning around and looking the opposite way. “Can’t you keep that in your room?”

“This is our place Em, we can do anything” Stacie smirks at the younger girl.

“Gross” Emily rolls her eyes, turning back around and seeing Aubrey looking through the fridge whilst Stacie makes coffee. “Do you have my favourite cereal?”

“Yeah, we bought it yesterday before you came” Bree says, opening the cupboard to get out her favourite.

“Yes!” Emily happily takes the box and looks for a bowl whilst Bree goes and grabs the mugs.

“So, all the Bella’s are here. Amy also texted saying that some of the Trebles are here too” Stacie tells Emily as the young girl pours milk on top of her cereal.

“The plan is, the three of us head over to the club at around 10 and set everything up, decorations and all. The Bella’s will come later with the food. The Trebles and them will take care of the rest of the setting up when we leave for Chloe and Beca’s place” Bree says, looking at her phone schedule.

“Should we bring a change of clothes now? And change at theirs?” Stacie suggests.

“That seems like a good idea, then we can have a little more time to set up instead of coming back here to pick our things up.” Bree nods her head in approval.

Emily nods as well, finishing up her cereal before getting up. “I’ll go take a shower and change”

<><><><><> 

“Have you got everything Em?” Bree asks as Emily jumps into the back seat.

“Yup!” Emily holds up her bag with her clothes.

“Stace? You put everything in the back?” Stacie shuts the boot and walks over to the passenger seat.

“Everything’s good to go” Bree nods and starts the car.

The drive was only 20 minutes, mostly filled with the quiet radio and chatter. Stacie and Emily unload the back of the car whilst Aubrey talks to the owner of the club. Another car pulls up beside them and Emily turns around to see Benji and Jesse.

“Benji!” Emily squeals, forgetting that she was helping Stacie and running over to hug the boy.

“Hey Em!” He wraps his arms around her as she throws herself at him, stumbling back slightly.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you a little early?” Emily tilts her head in confusion as she breaks the hug.

“Jesse and I decided to come a little earlier to help out. Makes things faster too” He explains as Jesse walks over to help Stacie with the decorations.

“That’s so nice! Thanks!” Emily grins as Benji reddens slightly.

“Hey! You two! Quit flirting and come help us out. These things aren’t gonna move by themselves you know!” Stacie says next to them. Both Benji and Emily go red and awkwardly shuffle towards the bags of decorations, taking a couple each before heading into the club.

Walking in, Emily’s eyes widen. The club is massive, dark walls surrounding the area with a stage in the middle. Above them, is a second floor that overlooks the stage as well as a bar beneath. Spotlights hung up above the stage, lighting up the room in different colours.

“This is going to be aca-awesome!” Emily squeals as she jumps up and down next to Benji. Benji nods in agreement and they go over to the stage to put all the decorations down.

“We should start blowing up the balloons to cover the roof and some on the ground.” Benji suggests as he rummages through the bags.

“Oh! And these ribbons too can go up on the walls!” Emily says, holding up dark blue ribbons. She then spots two machines on each corner of the stage and gasps. “Are those smoke machines?!”

“Yeah, they are. There’s also going to laser lights and bubbles if you want” The owner says from behind them. Emily spins around to see him with Bree.

“Really? Bubbles? Can we Bree?” Emily looks to Aubrey with wide eyes.

“I’m sure we can, Beca might not like it but I think it would be cool” Bree smiles and Emily bounces in excitement.

“Let’s make this place aca-mazing!” Emily grins just as Stacie and Jesse walk in with the rest of the bags.

<><><><><> 

By 3pm, the rest of the Bella’s and Trebles arrived to help them out finishing the decorations. Balloons floated high above the floor, ribbons bordering around the walls and a banner on the stage saying, ‘Happy Birthday Beca!’ There was also a karaoke machine that the owner pulled out of the basement for them to use.

“Alright ladies, and Trebles. Stace, Em and I are going to get Chloe and Beca now. Everyone should be here at around 7.” Aubrey says from the stage.

“There had better be alcohol here when I arrive!” Fat Amy says, some Trebles nodding in agreement. Mainly Bumper.

“Don’t worry Amy, there will be. As well as food.” Bree says, getting off stage. “I want to make sure everyone is here before we are to surprise Beca. So, don’t be late”

Everyone nods and starts heading out. Emily excitedly sits in the car, waiting for Aubrey to start driving to Beca and Chloe’s place.

“Bree! Hurry up!” Emily whines in the back, watching as Bree and Stacie slowly get into the car.

“Don’t worry Em, we’ll get there” Stacie grins at Emily’s impatience and Emily huffs.

Aubrey starts the car while Stacie turns on the radio. The entire trip, all three girls talk about random topics and Stacie and Emily get into an argument at one point about food. By 4pm, they arrive at Beca and Chloe’s house. Their house was like a penthouse, a two-story house with a massive interior. Emily is the first to jump out of the car and run to the large front door. She rings the doorbell 3 times and waits. Being impatient after 5 seconds, she keeps ringing the doorbell until someone comes to the door.

Stacie walks up behind Emily, shaking her head. “You know Becs is going to get annoyed with you again for doing that. She already told you last time not to”

Emily stops and looks at Stacie sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m just super excited”

Aubrey comes up next to Stacie with all of their bags, and Emily turns back around to start knocking on the door.

“Dude! I swear to-“ The door swings open to reveal Beca with a surprised face. “Emily?”

“BECA!” Emily squeals and runs into Beca, knocking her down to the floor.

Emily giggles as Beca struggles underneath her. Stacie and Aubrey watch in amusement.

“Dude! What are you doing here? And get off! Your heavy” Emily finally gets off and sits on the ground next to Beca.

“To surprise you!” Emily grins and Beca looks at Stacie and Aubrey.

“She wanted to surprise you for your birthday” Stacie says with a shrug.

“You know I don’t like my birthday” Beca says with a roll of her eyes while standing up.

“But I do! And I want to celebrate it with you!” Emily stands up and grins, bouncing up and down.

“But-“ Beca is cut off by a squeal behind her and a flash of red hair flies past her.

Emily is almost knocked over by the impact of Chloe running into her.

“Emily! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming!”

“It was meant to be a surprise for Beca, and knowing you, you would spoil the surprise” Emily says with a grin as she regains balance and gives Chloe a hug.

“Bree! Stace! You knew two about this?” Chloe looks to the other girls.

“Yeah, Emily planned it” Aubrey says, walking over to give Chloe a hug.

“Really?” Chloe looks over to Emily in surprise.

“Yeah! And we are going out to celebrate Becs birthday! That’s why we’re here” Emily bounces excitedly. Chloe immediately matches Emily’s excitement and jumps up and down.

“We are going out? To party? Yes! Come Em, let’s go and look for outfits!” Chloe drags Emily upstairs, completely forgetting the other three still standing in the doorway.

“Do I not get a say in this?” Beca asks the other girls. Stacie shakes her head.

“Nope!” Stacie walks up the stairs to where Emily and Chloe are.

“You better just listen Hobbit. Emily planned all this” Aubrey looks at Beca pointedly.

“Sure, whatever blondie. I’m doing this for Emily” Beca rolls her eyes as both girls go up the stairs to Beca and Chloe’s room where they find Emily sitting in the middle of the bed, watching as Stacie and Chloe go through the closet for outfits.

Once they laid out all their outfits, Aubrey decided they still had time. They all went downstairs to grab some snacks and talk. Beca and Chloe take one side of the couch while Stacie and Aubrey take the other side. Emily, on the other hand decided to sit opposite them on the floor.

“Oh yeah, Em” Beca suddenly says. Emily, who was just about to eat popcorn, looked at Beca curiously. “Since you’re here, we should talk about your album”

“What?” Emily puts her popcorn down and faces Beca.

 “The studio sent me an email a couple of days ago, finalising everything. They’re just waiting for you for ideas of the album cover as well as the release.” Beca says, leaning forward.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but maybe since you’re here now, we can plan a meeting. How long are you going to be here for?” Beca asks, looking at her phone calendar.

“I’m here for the rest of week. I leave on Monday next week” Emily says, nodding to herself.

“Great, we can set up a meeting maybe this Saturday.” Beca says, typing something in her phone.

“Oh! Right! You guys have to see this!” Stacie scrambles off the couch to find her phone. “We saw the most adorable thing at the airport!”

They all watch as Stacie tries to find her phone, looking around the living room. “Hey guys? Anyone seen my phone? Can someone call it?”

Beca rolls her eyes and looks for Stacie in her phone. She calls it and they all silently wait. They soon here buzzing close by and Bree frowns. She slowly moves and finds that she’s sitting on it.

“Stace? It’s here” Beca laughs as Stacie returns back to the couch. She takes her phone and sits back down.

“Can I connect my phone to your TV Becs?” Stacie asks, looking for the video.

“Yeah, sure. Pass it here.” Stacie hands her phone over to Beca and they all turn to the large TV screen. Beca then passes Stacie’s phone back when it connects, and Stacie presses play on the video.

Through the entire video, Chloe would make small squeals and say how cute and adorable the interaction is. Beca on the other hand just raises her eyebrows. By the end of the video Chloe jumped off the couch and hugged Emily.

“That was the most adorable thing ever!”

“Once this album comes out, you should expect that more” Beca smirks as Bree rolls her eyes.

“I don’t think so” Emily says shyly.

“Em?! What are you talking about!? Everyone’s gonna love your music and you! You’re gonna be aca-awesome!” Chloe says excitedly.

“Chloe, you haven’t even heard anything on the album.” Aubrey says as Beca chuckles.

“So? She wrote Flashlight and I heard a couple of demos. Plus, Emily is already known from the Bella’s.” Chloe shrugs. “She’s super talented, why wouldn’t anyone not love her?”

“What about me? Aren’t I super talented too?” Beca frowns.

“Oh yeah, you are too” Chloe says with a grin. Aubrey and Stacie laugh at Beca as she frowns even more.

“Rude” Beca grumbles, taking a handful of chips.

“Also! We should totally start looking for places for you! So, you can move to LA with us!” Chloe says to Emily, changing the topic slightly.

“Move to LA? Em? Your thinking of moving?” Stacie asks surprised.

“Yeah, I told Chloe I was thinking about it” Emily shrugs.

“You can stay with us for a while in the beginning. Then when you’re ready, you can move out” Beca suggests. “We have room for you”

“So, do we Becs” Stacie looks at Beca.

“Yeah but Emily would be working in the studio and we can both go together” Beca replies.

“Emily would be seeing you at home and work. What if she got tired of seeing you. So, it’s better if she stays with us. Then she can take a break from you” Stacie smirks as Beca frowns.

“Emily won’t get tired of seeing me. Right Em?” Both girls turn to look at Emily and Emily hides behind Chloe.

“Don’t bring me into this please.”

Beca turns back to Stacie. “She should stay with us. Plus, you and Bree are always out and working, no one would be there to keep Em company. At least Chlo and I are home most of the time.”

“Hey! That’s so not true. Bree and I aren’t always out. And Em is staying with us right now, she’s not complaining.” Stacie shrugs.

Both girls continue to argue for a while. Emily, Chloe and Aubrey watch on in amusement as they go back and forth. It reminded them of when they all lived together in the Bella’s house. Beca and Stacie arguing was a common occurrence. Sadly, Aubrey checked the time to see that they had to get ready.

“Hey, you two. You can finish your argument later. We should get ready now and head out.”

Both Stacie and Beca glare at each other before both getting up and moving upstairs.

“I’m so excited!” Chloe jumps up off the ground excitedly. “C’mon Bree, Em! Let’s go!”

<><><><><> 

By 6pm, everyone was dressed and ready to go. (Think of their outfits from PP3 when they were looking for DJ Khaled) Except for Chloe who was looking for her heels. Chloe was frantically running up and down the house, looking for the other heel.

“Becs? Do you remember where I put them?” Chloe calls from somewhere in the house.

“Did you check under the bed?” Beca shouts back, putting on her other heel.

“Oh! Found them!” Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe who runs down the stairs with both heels in hand.

“And I thought Beca was the messy one” Stacie raises her eyebrows.

“Nope, Chloe is definitely the messy one. I remember I always found her things all over the apartment” Aubrey adds, gathering all the bags.

“I’m not that messy guys. I just accidentally misplace things” Chloe huffs, putting on both her heels and fixing up her bag.

“You mean throw your things around the house” Beca chuckles as she opens the door for everyone to get out.

“Whatever” Chloe says as she goes out the door after Aubrey.

“We should take an Uber there. I’ll put the bags in the back of my car” Aubrey says. “I will not play designated driver tonight. We all know Stacie definitely won’t, same as Chloe. I don’t know about you Beca and I don’t trust Emily to drive”

“Hey! I can drive pretty well” Emily pouts.

“No offence Em, but Bree is right” Beca says with a shrug. “Why do you think no one will let you drive. Or why your mum hasn’t gotten you a car yet”

Emily huffs and crosses her arms. Chloe pats her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry Em, I can teach you”

Emily grins and Beca shakes her head. “Chloe, you aren’t any better”

“What?!” Chloe glares at Beca and looks to Aubrey. Aubrey shrugs and goes over to her car to put all the bags in.

“I called an Uber guys, it should come in a couple of minutes” Stacie says, interrupting them.

A few minutes later, the Uber arrives and they all hop in. Aubrey at the front with Beca and Stacie in the middle and Chloe and Emily in the back. The drive was full of chatter and excitement from Chloe and Emily. Eventually, they make it to the club and all hop out. The bass of the music can be heard loudly, the loud sounds of chatter and flashing lights going through the doors.

“Why isn’t there any lines to this place?” Chloe questions as they make their way to the entrance.

“Who knows” Stacie shrugs, smirking slightly. They reach the entrance of the club and Aubrey opens the door, confusing Beca and Chloe even more. Aubrey gestures for the both of them to go in first as Emily and Stacie pull out their phones behind them to record.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BECA!” Everyone shouts over the music. Beca’s eyes widen when she sees everyone. Chloe, though surprised, jumps up and down in excitement when she sees all the Bella’s and some of the Trebles.

“Oh my god” Beca says in disbelief and turns to Emily. “You set all this up?”

“Yeah, with the help of Stace and Bree of course” Emily grins, putting her phone away. “I wanted to do something for you. Since you’ve done so much for me”

Then, Beca surprised everyone by walking over to Emily and pulling her in for a hug. Chloe gasps and quickly pulls out her phone. Stacie and Aubrey as well as the other Bella’s do the same.

“Thanks, Em. You didn’t have to though. You know I don’t like my birthday” Beca says once they pull away.

“I know, how about you think of this as just a thank you present then?” Emily suggests, grinning.

“Sure thing” Beca shrugs, turning back to everyone. “Let’s party nerds!”

Everyone cheers, and the party gets going. Majority of the music was Beca’s, as well as some old songs thanks to Aubrey. The Trebles took over the dance floor, doing dance offs against Stacie and Beca. Aubrey and Chloe were both talking and watching over their girlfriends, making sure they don’t do anything stupid. Jessica and Ashley were cheering on Stacie and Beca. Fat Amy was busy mixing drinks together with CR and handing them out while Lilly was doing some strange dancing in the corner of the room. Emily stood nearby the dancefloor, drink in her hand and watching everyone have fun.

Benji notices her and walks over, standing next to her. “Hey Em!”

“Oh, hey Benji” Emily turns her attention to him. “How are you finding the party?”

“It’s pretty cool. You did a good job of planning all this” Benji smiles, turning to the dance floor to see Jesse challenging Beca.

“Thanks” She blushes a little. She hoped that the club was dark enough, so he couldn’t see it.

On the other side of the room, Chloe and Aubrey notice the interaction between the two. “So, when do you think Benji will build up the courage to ask her?”

“I think he needs a push.” Chloe says, watching as both try to avoid eye contact. “He’s just scared of Becs, that’s all.”

“Beca? Being protective over Em?” Aubrey says in disbelief. “I thought that would, be you?”

“Nope, Becs is. I’m all for it though.” Chloe shrugs. “Remember the Worlds? Just before we went up, Beca saw Emily kiss Benji and she had a talk with him after the performance. I think he got scared.”

“Poor boy, you should keep Beca back.” Aubrey laughs, as does Chloe. Chloe then spots the karaoke machine on the stage and gasps.

“Bree! Is that what I think it is?” Aubrey follows her finger pointing at the stage.

“Yeah, do you want to use it now?” Aubrey asks, and Chloe jumps out of her seat, grabbing onto Bree’s hand and pulling her towards the stage.

“Hell yes! I already know what song we are going to sing” Chloe says excitedly, walking past Benji and Emily and winking at both of them before going on stage.

“What song are we singing?” Bree asks as she watches Chloe look through the songs.

“You’ll see” Chloe smirks, concentrated on the song lists. “Found it!”

She grabs herself and Bree a microphone and walks over to the laptop that is playing the music. She stops the music and hears a chorus of ‘awws’ from everyone.

“Hello?” Chloe tests the microphone, checking if it’s on. “Hey guys! It’s karaoke time!”

Everyone cheers, except for Beca who groans and drops her head down. “Noooooo”

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll get you up here later to sing” Chloe winks and spins around to Aubrey. “Ready?”

Aubrey nods and Chloe presses play on her chosen song. The intro to Britney Spears ‘Baby One More Time’ comes on and Aubrey instantly recognises the song. Both being slightly tipsy, they jumped up and down on stage, singing the song loudly into the microphones. After they finished the song, Jesse decided to jump up on stage and sing Mamma Mia, pulling Benji away from Emily to sing with him.

Next was Stacie, who pulled a reluctant Beca up with her and they both ended up shouting the lyrics of Ignition. CR and Donald rapped to Super Bass, making the others shout wildly in excitement. Jessica and Ashely decided to sing Can’t Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus which got everyone dancing. Bumper and Fat Amy decided to sing Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) which ended in them both making out on stage for some odd reason. They both had to be physically pushed off stage by Jesse and Stacie. Lilly then scared everyone with a scary version of Katy Perry’s ET.

Emily happily drank her drink while dancing with everyone until Benji came up behind her. “Aren’t you going to sing something?”

“I’m okay here” Emily smiles at him. Benji frowns and shakes his head.

“No, you’re going to sing with me” Emily raises her eyebrows as Benji takes her drink out of her hand, placing it on a nearby table and dragging her onstage.

Chloe notices this and squeals, grabbing everyone’s attention. They all turn to see both Emily and Benji on stage, Benji choosing a song while Emily stands there shyly.

“Yes Legacy!” Fat Amy shouts, earning more supporting shouts from the others.

Benji turns around to Emily. “How about we sing that song that we wrote?”

Emily thinks about it. It was one of the songs that Benji helped her write a little after Worlds. It was a song that not even Beca knew about. Benji had a friend that composed the music for them. “Is it on there?”

“It should be, this is my laptop after all” Benji grins. Emily returns it with a smile and turns back to her friends, holding up the microphone. She quickly turns back to Benji.

“Do you want to do a verse each? Chorus together?” Emily asks and Benji nods.

“You can start” Emily grins and turns back around.

“Hey guys. So, this song that we are about to sing is something that we wrote.” They all gasp and Chloe is the first to respond.

“Is this from your album?”

“Nope!” Emily grins. “It was actually recorded a little after Worlds”

“What!” Beca shouts. “You recorded another song? Without telling me?”

“Sorry Becs” Benji appears next to Emily and nods. “I called this ‘Show You Love’”

The music starts playing and Emily walks to the middle of the stage.

 _I'll do this the right way_  
Not gonna run away from these things I can't escape from  
'Cause that's how I used to play it  
Never takin' a chance, I've waited too long

All her friends start cheering and dancing, excited to hear this song for the first time. Even Beca looked like she was enjoying it. But everyone was also quite drunk as it was late.

 _But I'mma show you right now all the love that I feel_  
Invite you inside, so you'll see that it's real  
Yeah this is the moment, the second, the time  
Now I'm about to lose my mind

 _“'Cause I just wanna show you love_  
Show you love  
Yeah I just wanna show you love  
Show you love”

 _'Cause I just wanna show you love_  
Show you love, show you love, oh  
I just wanna show you love  
Show you love, show you love

Emily then takes a step back and allows Benji to step in the centre to sing the next verse.

 _I'll show you I'm not afraid_  
'Cause I can't be afraid of a feeling that I don't know  
So tell me now, do you feel the same?  
'Cause if you do then I'm never gonna let you go

He then looks to Emily.

 _I'll show you right now all the love that I feel_  
Invite you inside, so you'll see that it's real  
Yeah this is the moment, the second, the time  
Now I'm about to lose my mind

Emily smiles and joins him in the chorus, both looking at each other.

 _'Cause I just wanna show you love_  
Show you love  
Yeah I just wanna show you love  
Show you love

 _'Cause I just wanna show you love_  
Show you love, show you love, oh  
I just wanna show you love  
Show you love, show you love

Benji allows Emily to sing the next part, stepping to the side and watching as Emily smiles to all her friends who dance and cheer.

 _I gotta tell you what I wanna say_  
Don't wanna save it for another day, yeah  
Now it's time to give my heart away  
And now I can't stop, can't stop

 _'Cause I just wanna show you love, ayy_  
Show you love  
Yeah I just wanna show you love, yeah  
Show you love

 _'Cause I just wanna show you love_  
Show you love, show you love, oh  
I just wanna show you love  
Show you love, show you love, yeah, yeah

By the end of the song, Benji and Emily smile at each other as they both walk off stage. Chloe squeals and runs into Emily, embracing her in a big hug.

“That was aca-awesome Em! Why haven’t I heard this before?”

“It was just for fun Chlo” Emily says shyly.

“Em! That was so good! That should totally go on the album.” Stacie says, coming up behind Chloe.

Beca then walks up to Emily and glares at her. “How come you never told me about this? And why was this type of song written with _Benji?_ ” Emily blushes and turns away from Beca.

“Becs, leave her be. Stop being so over protective” Aubrey says as she rolls her eyes.

“Oh! Becs! Let’s go sing our song now!” Chloe says, distracting Beca from Emily.

“Chloe! No!” Beca whines as she’s dragged onto the stage.

“I’m so proud of you Em. Your album will definitely be number one” Bree says to Emily who is still slightly red.

“Thanks Bree” She smiles.

“So, you wrote this with Benji?” Stacie wriggles her eyebrows and Emily goes red once again.

“Yeah” She looks away from Stacie, making eye contact with Benji who seems like he’s in a similar situation with Jesse.

“So, anything going on between you?” Stacie smirks, moving into Emily’s view.

“Uh, nope!” Emily squeaks, feeling slightly intimidated by Stacie.

“Come on Em. Remember? I’m like, your best friend. Your hot sister. Your supposed to tell me things” Stacie pushes, and Emily shrinks on the spot.

Luckily, Chloe saved her by shouting into the microphone that they’re about to sing her lady jam. Stacie gives Emily a look before turning her attention back to the stage.

<><><><><> 

By 2am, the party was slowing down. Majority of them were all drunk, minus Emily and Benji who were only slightly tipsy. Aubrey, though drunk. She somehow managed to stand up straight and herd everyone into separate taxis back to their hotels and homes. All who were left was Stacie, Beca, Chloe, Emily, Benji and Jesse. Beca was trying to jump onto Jesse’s back but he kept falling, both ending up in a heap of giggles on the ground. Aubrey was trying to drag Stacie away from dancing on the tables whilst Chloe was trying to record Beca and Jesse.

Emily and Benji stood to the side, watching the craziness of their friends. “Do we really know them?”

“Unfortunately.” Emily giggles.

“I should try and get Jesse out of here and back to our apartment.” Benji says with a sigh.

“I guess I’ll see you soon?” Emily tilts her head to the side. Benji nods.

“We should hang out sometime before you leave” Benji says, cringing slightly as Jesse falls off the stage.

“We should. And you should help Jesse before he ends up in hospital” Emily says as Jesse tries to pick himself up but Beca jumps on his back.

“Yup, okay. See you soon Em” Benji gives Emily a hug and Emily returns it.

“Good luck with him” Emily giggles, kissing him on the cheek before going over to Bree to help her with Stacie.

Benji stands there, watching Emily giggle at Stacie as Stacie is trying to pull her up on the table. He then remembers Jesse and turns around to find him trying to swim on the ground. He sighs and makes his way over to them.

“Come on Jess, let’s go back” Benji tries to pick him up.

“No! I have to swim away from the shark!” Benji frowns until Jesse points at Beca. “She’s going to eat me!”

Benji groans, this was going to take a long time.

 


	9. Protective Beca

Emily runs out of Beca and Chloe’s house in tears, jumping into Beca’s car and driving off to the only other people that she would find comfort in. Once she arrives, she runs up to the front door and knocks repeatedly.

“Okay! I’m coming!” She hears Stacie’s voice through the door. The door slowly opens and Stacie gasps when she sees Emily’s tears. “Oh Em, come here”

Emily runs into Stacie’s arms and cries even more, hugging her tightly. Stacie carefully closes the door and leads Emily to the couch. Hearing the crying from upstairs, Aubrey comes down to see.

“Stace? Who’s crying?” Stacie hushes her as she continues to comfort Emily as the tall girl sniffles.

“Emily, what’s wrong honey?” Aubrey comes over and sits on the other side of her.

“Beca and I had a fight” Emily sniffles again, wiping her tears.

“I knew living with them would be bad” Aubrey grumbles. She then wraps her arms around Emily. “Why did you and Beca fight?”

“I wanted to go out to a party tonight with Benji. It’s one of his friend’s birthday and he invited me to go with him. I told Beca that I wouldn’t be having dinner with them and she said I couldn’t go.” Stacie and Aubrey both roll their eyes.

“Beca’s just being over protective.” Aubrey says.

“You can still go tonight” Stacie adds.

“Beca took my phone and texted Benji, saying I couldn’t go” Emily looks down sadly.

“Alright, I’ll be right back” Stacie says, getting up off the couch to find her phone.

“Why don’t we watch some TV?” Bree suggests and Emily nods, snuggling into Bree’s side to get comfortable. Aubrey puts her arm around Emily and turns on the TV.

By 6pm, Emily was asleep, curled up next to Aubrey. Stacie was impatiently standing by the door, awaiting Beca’s arrival. While Aubrey and Emily were watching TV, Stacie called Beca. She sees the lights of Chloe’s car appear in the driveway and opens the door, crossing her arms and watching as both Beca and Chloe get out of the car.

“Hi Stace!” Chloe says happily, hugging the taller girl. Stacie grins and hugs her back.

“Bree and Em are on the couch” She says to her. Chloe nods and walks inside the house. Stacie then turns back to Beca with crossed arms and a glare.

“I know what you’re thinking, I made a mistake” Beca sighs as she stands in the porch.

“You mean a big mistake that left Emily crying herself to sleep” Stacie stares down Beca and Beca looks down guiltily.

“I’m sorry, she’s still so young and I don’t want her getting hurt” Beca shuffles slightly.

“Well tell that to her. Come in and you’d better fix this Becs.” Stacie steps aside to let Beca in. She shuts the door and they both walk into the living room where Emily is now laying over Chloe while Chloe and Bree are talking quietly, careful not to wake Emily.

Both turn their heads when they see Beca and Stacie. Beca stares down at Emily and sighs. She kneels down in front of the sleeping girl and gently wakes her.

“Em? Emily?” Emily slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times. She slowly sits up and rubs her eyes, yawning in the process.

“Beca?” Emily looks at her confused and then sees Chloe next to her.

“Can we please talk?” Beca asks and Emily nods, slowly getting up and they both go up the stairs to Emily’s room. They all decided that Emily should have a room in both their houses just in case either choose to go away or are too busy.

Beca shuts the door as Emily goes to sit on her bed, crossing her legs and leaning against the head board. Beca sits opposite Emily, crossing her legs and sighs.

“I’m really sorry Em. I just don’t want to see you getting hurt” Beca says, looking directly at her.

“I know you are Becs. But I’m a big girl now, remember? I know how to take care of myself” Emily says quietly, looking down at her hands.

“I sometimes forget. I still see you as the young Legacy that first joined the Bella’s. But to all of us, you’re still the baby of the Bella’s.” Beca chuckles. Emily smiles a little and looks back up at Beca.

“I get that Becs, but you’ve known Benji for a long time now. I’ll be fine”

“I’m perfectly okay with Benji Em. It’s the others at the party that I don’t trust. I also promised your mother that I would look after you too.” Beca sighs. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

Emily gets up and tackles Beca in a hug. “I totally understand Becs. Thanks for looking out for me, but I promise I’ll be fine.”

Beca wraps her arms around Emily and hugs her tightly. “I know you will, that’s why I called Benji to come over and pick you up.”

Emily leans back a bit and looks at Beca in surprise. “What?”

“He should be coming in half an hour.” Beca smirks slightly at Emily’s sudden rise of excitement.

“He’s what? I don’t even know what to wear! Beca!” Emily pulls away from Beca and jumps off the bed to look through the closet.

“I’ll get Chloe and Stacie to help you out” Beca stands up and goes to leave but Emily pulls her back to hug her.

“Thanks, so much Becs” Beca smiles.

“I’m really sorry Em.”

“I forgive you” Emily smiles brightly before bouncing back over to her closet, digging through her clothes.

Beca smiles and heads downstairs to see Stacie raiding the kitchen whilst Chloe and Aubrey are engaged in a conversation. Stacie is the first to see Beca and stops digging through the cupboards to stand in front of her.

“So?” Stacie crosses her arms and looks down at her.

“We sorted things out and I told her Benji’s coming in half an hour. She needs help finding something to wear” Beca shrugs.

“Sometimes you’re so stupid Becs” Aubrey says from the couch.

“I was just making sure she was safe” Beca glares at her.

“You could’ve gone with that in the first place instead of grabbing her phone.” Bree replies as she gets up.

“Well I’m sorry. I don’t know how to be a parent like you” Beca rolls her eyes.

“Wait. Did you say Benji is coming over in half an hour?” Chloe says from the couch.

“Yeah? Why?” Beca tilts her head to the side, something she picked up from Emily.

“She needs help getting ready! You should’ve given her more time!” Chloe stands up and runs upstairs.

“Beca! Seriously!” Stacie gasps as she moves past her to go upstairs to help Emily.

“What!” Beca raises her hands. “Why is it always Beca this, Beca that?”

“Because you always seem to make mistakes” Bree snickers as she makes her way upstairs to control Stacie and Chloe, who are most likely throwing clothes around the room and making a mess.

 

 


	10. Chloe Overreacting Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Hailee's Lip Sync Battle :)

“Emily Junk!” Chloe shouts from the living room. “Come down here right now!”

Emily scrambles off the bed, untangling herself from the sheets and stumbles down the stairs.

“Yeah Chlo?” She walks into the living room to see herself on the widescreen TV dancing to Michael Jackson.

“When did this happen?” Chloe points directly to the TV.

“Um… I thought Becs told you I was doing a lip sync battle.” Emily tilts her head to the side.

“Yeah she did. But she didn’t tell me you were doing this!” Chloe frowns, gesturing the Emily getting rained on.

“But I was imitating MJ.” Emily pouts as she goes to sit next to Chloe.

“Your too young for this Em! I’m going to have to talk to Beca about this”

“Talk to me about what?” Both heads turn around to see Beca walking down the stairs, headphones around her neck.

“Emily doing this kind of stuff” Chloe says, pointing to the TV.

“I think it’s pretty cool” Beca shrugs.

“See! It’s totally fine!” Emily says exasperatedly.

“Who even taught you those dance moves? Stacie?” Chloe narrows her eyes at both of them. Beca looks everywhere but Chloe whilst Emily looks down, finding the couch interesting. “Seriously? Stacie! I’m going to have a talk with her!”

Emily shrinks at the sound of Chloe’s voice raising and Beca sighs, knowing what’s about to happen. Chloe grabs her phone and looks for Stacie on FaceTime. Emily and Beca remain silent as the phone rings.

Stacie’s face appears happily on screen. “Hey Chloe!”

“Stacie! What’s this? Teaching our baby Em these dance moves?” Chloe rewinds the video and shows Emily’s lip sync.

“Oh, she wanted to learn!” Stacie grins. “Hey Em! You didn’t tell me this was out! I want to see this right away!”

“It’s on YouTube!” Emily says from where she’s sitting and Chloe glares at her.

“You’re overreacting again Chlo.” Beca rolls her eyes.

“I am not!”

“You are!” All three of them say simultaneously.

 


	11. HAIZ: Part 1

Emily jumps out of bed excitedly, running down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen. Chloe and Beca jump apart as Emily enters and look at the girl in surprise.

“Emily!” Beca raises her eyebrows at the younger girl who is jumping up and down. “What’s go you so excited super early in the morning?”

“Becs! Its 12pm. It’s not morning. But the Bella’s are coming over today!” Emily squeals. Chloe, as if being suddenly reminded, runs over to Emily and they both jump up and down. Beca on the other hand rolls her eyes.

“I’m so excited to hear your new album before everyone else!” Chloe says in excitement. “I can’t wait to see what you and Becs have done!”

“Alright, both of you. Chill please. Too much energy too early.” Beca groans, leaning across the counter.

“Oh Becs, just wait until all the Bella’s arrive later this afternoon.” Beca groans again and takes a sip of her coffee.

Emily giggles and pats Beca on the head as she reaches over her to get the cereal out of the top cupboard. Beca growls and swats her hand away which makes Emily’s giggle turn into laughter. Emily happily skips back to her room with her box of cereal.

<><><><><> 

Chloe was busy pouring chips into a bowl when she hears a knock on the door. At the same time, the timer to the oven sounds, alerting her of the cookies ready. Not knowing which to get first, she calls for Beca. “Hey Becs! Someone’s at the door!”

“Can’t you get it?” Beca shouts from somewhere in the living room where she’s setting up her equipment.

“I’m busy!” Chloe responds as she looks around for her oven mitts.

“Well so am I! Where’s Em?” Beca asks.

“I think she’s still up in her room.” Beca sighs and gets off the floor.

“Fine! I’ll get the door. But can you go get Em?” Beca drags herself to the front door.

“Sure thing!” Chloe replies as she turns the over off and puts the tray of cookies on the stove.

Beca reaches the door as another round of knocks, knock on the door. “Alright! Chill I’m opening the door!”

As the door opens, it reveals all the Bella’s piled up on her porch. “Hey Short stack! Gonna let us in?”

“Hey guys.” Beca rolls her eyes as the Bella’s basically tumble into her house, already making a lot of noise.

A squeal comes from the top of the stairs and all heads turn to the red head who rushes down the stairs to greet everyone. There was a lot of excitement that Beca thought was too much but was glad to have all the Bella’s around.

“Hey, where’s Em?” Stacie asks.

“Yeah, where’s Legacy? She’s the real reason we’re here!” Amy says as she looks around.

“Oh, she’s coming down.” Chloe grins. “How about we all move to the living room! I have snacks!”

“Yes! Free food!” Amy is the first to move towards the food.

Everyone else follows behind, bringing their own snacks to share. As they all settle down, Beca finishes up with setting up her equipment.

“You know in my country, potatoes grew in the mountains. It was rare to get. People would die if they tried.” The room falls silent as Flo eats a handful of potato chips and they stare at her.

“Hey Bella’s!” Emily comes into the room with a large smile on her face. Stacie is the first to get up and hug the younger Bella.

“Emily! I’m so excited to hear your music!”

“Finally! You’re here!” Amy says, mouth stuffed with cookies. “Now we can order pizza and listen to what you and the big BM have done!”

Once everyone gives Emily a hug, they all settle back down. Amy was sitting the closest to the food, Lilly was lying across the back of the couch, Jessica and Ashley sat huddled on the ground, CR sat close by on the chair next to the couch and Flo sat on the floor near CR. Stacie and Aubrey took one side of the couch, Chloe sitting on Aubrey’s other side. Emily and Beca were standing in front of everyone where her laptop was plugged into the speakers.

“Alright ladies are all the pizza orders still the same?” Aubrey asks as both her and Chloe look over the pizza menu.

A chorus of ‘yes’ sounds through the room and Aubrey nods. She makes the call and orders. Everyone listens in carefully, making sure they all get their orders and surprisingly, Aubrey remembers them all. Once the call ends, she puts the phone down and frowns when she notices everyone staring at her.

“What?”

“Nothing!” They all shrug and Aubrey’s eyes narrow.

“It’s all good babe. We’re all just surprised that you could remember all of our orders.” Stacie pats her leg and Aubrey nods slowly.

“We did it so often back in Barden, I guess it stuck with me.” Aubrey shrugs and they all nod.

“Okay guys. First of all. I’m super excited to share with you all something that I feel is really special. Secondly, I’m so grateful for all your support throughout the years at Barden and now. I love you guys!” Emily says happily as she stands in front of all of them.

“We love you too Em!” The all say and Emily grins larger than before.

“Emily, why don’t you tell them the album name?” Beca raises her eyebrows.

“Oh! Yeah! I called it EM. J”

“Doesn’t that stand for Michael Jackson?” CR questions and Emily frowns.

“No, It’s Em for Emily and J for Junk” The Bella’s nod in understanding.

“I wanna hear the first song!” Chloe says from the couch, bouncing excitedly.

“Alright, Em and I decided to go backwards on the album. Saving the best for last.” Beca smirks at Chloe as Emily giggles.

Chloe narrows her eyes at the two but let’s them be.

“This one’s called Rock Bottom!” Emily says happily as Beca presses play. The intro of the song plays, and Emily’s voice comes through the speakers. As it reaches the chorus, everyone dances in their spots, enjoying the song. By the end of the song, they’re all complimenting the song and talking about how good it is.

“This album is totes gonna be number one!” Chloe squeals, jumping up to hug Emily.

“Chloe, I love you, but never say ‘totes’ again.” Beca rolls her eyes. “And I’m not sure you’ll be saying that for long.”

Beca smirks once again and Chloe glares at her suspiciously. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Beca shrugs and plays the next song. “Em calls this one Hell Nos and Headphones.”

Emily nervously shuffles in her spot as her voice flows through the house once again. All of the Bella’s nod their heads to the song. But the Chloe gasps when she hears Emily swear. Beca is once again smirking, Aubrey is preparing herself for Chloe’s lecture, Stacie is grinning and giving Emily a thumbs up, Amy is watching in anticipation, Jessica and Ashley huddle closer, CR looks scared and Lilly stares.

By the end of the song, everyone is silent, awaiting Chloe’s reaction.

“It’s a good song.” Chloe nods at first. Beca raises her eyebrows. “I love it!”

“What? No lecture about Emily swearing?” Stacie asks from behind her. “Nice one Em!”

“Oh, that’s coming now.” Chloe turns her gaze to both Beca and Emily, glaring at them. “How could you let Emily swear like that?”

“Uhh.” Beca looks everywhere but Chloe.

“And you. Emily, how many times have I told you not to swear.”

“Uhh.” Emily looks down at the ground.

Chloe groans and flops down onto the couch next to Aubrey. “I give up! Continue on!”

All the Bella’s stare at Chloe before looking to Beca. “Right, uh. Em?”

“Oh yeah, this one’s called You’re Such A.”

“Hmm, what an odd thing to call it.” Amy says randomly, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“Oh! You sang this before!” Chloe pipes up and Emily nods. “I like this one!”

The song plays, and Chloe is dancing in her seat, approving of the song.

“Who was this inspired by?” CR questions once the song ends. “It’s really good by the way.”

“Thanks, uh. It was written about an ex which will be another story to tell some other time.” Emily says awkwardly.

This sparks interest in the girls but they say no more. “So, this next song, Chloe’s actually heard too…”

Chloe’s bright smile turns back into a glare and Emily can feel herself shrinking. “Is this what I think it is?”

Emily looks to Beca. Beca snickers and plays the song. As the song flows through the speakers, the Bella’s stand up one by one, dancing to the beat. When the chorus hits, it was almost like a full-blown party. Beca turned off the lights and she had colourful spotlights flashing to the beat. The lights may have seemed extra at the time when Beca got them installed but were great for times like these.

Though Chloe disapproved of the song, she had to admit that it was an amazing song. As the song reached the end, the Bella’s all went for a group hug with Emily, pulling Beca in with them.

“See Em? I’m glad you listened to me to continue song writing!” Aubrey grins, pulling in the taller girl for another hug.

“You’re going to be a superstar!” Stacie squeals.

“If your famous like Becs, don’t forget about me!” Amy says, waving her arms around. Everyone rolls her eyes.

“Even though I disapprove of some of the songs, I love it!” Chloe grins.

“Thanks guys, I love you all so much!”

“We love you too Em!” They go in for a group hug again but then the doorbell rings.

“Never mind! I love this pizza more!” Amy says as she runs to the front door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading 'Legacy'. I really enjoy writing these and I would love it if you guys could also give some suggestions to what to write. I'm sort of running out of ideas to write but I want to continue this.


	12. HAIZ: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suggested by XxILoveMusicxX   
> Thanks so much! Also thank you guys for reading! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. I also apologise for any grammar mistakes and stuff like that. I don't really read through it after I've written it. Sorry :(

The next day, Emily wakes up in a strange position on the floor. She groans as she gets up, looking around her to see the rest of the Bella’s sprawled out in Beca’s living room. Emily picks herself up and grudgingly making her way towards the kitchen. She reaches up to take her mug out of the cupboard and looks for the chocolate powder. Once she finds it, she fills up the kettle and boils water. Waiting for the water to boil, she lays her head down on the counter.

“Morning Em!” Emily looks up to see Stacie smiling sleepily at her.

“Hey Stace.” She yawns.

“What’re you making?” Stacie asks as she walks into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

“Hot chocolate.” Emily smiles, turning around and sitting atop the kitchen counter.

“Oh nice.” Stacie nods, grabbing milk out of the fridge. “By the way, your album is awesome! Can’t wait to hear it on the radio!”

“Thanks, Stace.” Emily grins. She reaches over and pours hot water into her mug before adding milk.

“Once everyone’s awake, how bout we head out to that place for breakfast?” Stacie suggests.

“Which one?”

“You know the one with those amazing waffles?”

Emily’s eyes light up. “Yes! Please! Can we?”

“Once the rest are up though.” Stacie shrugs, watching as Emily hops off of the counter and runs into the living room.

“Guys!!!! Wake up!!” Emily grabs a pillow off of the couch and throws it at Beca.

“DUDE!” Beca groans, rubbing her face.

“Wake up! I want waffles!” Emily jumps up and down. She takes the pillow from underneath Ashely, or Jessica. Who knows. And she hits them both with the pillow. They both jump up and look around. Emily then turns her attention to Flo and throws a pillow at her. Flo looks about ready to attack someone as soon as the pillow hits her.

“You know in my country, we used to hide dead chickens in pillows.” Emily frowns at her.

“Emily! Chill, go make your own!” Beca throws the pillow back at her. Emily catches it just in time and giggles as she throws it back at Beca as she yawns. “DUDE!”

“We all know I can’t cook Becs. Plus, Stacie suggested our favourite waffle place. So…” Emily throws a pillow at Amy who doesn’t move a single bit.

“Stacie! Why would you mention it!” Beca shouts as Stacie walks from the kitchen with an amused grin.

“I kinda want waffles too.”

Beca groans. “Take yourselves then. Why do you need us?”

“Uh, because this is basically a Bella’s bonding/reunion thing.” Stacie shrugs.

Emily giggles as Beca slides off of the couch and onto the ground. “Amy! Waffles!”

The Australian snorts and sits up, looking around in a bit of a daze. “Waffles? Where?”

Emily giggles once again. “We are going to our favourite waffle place, but we can’t go until everyone’s up.”

“Oh? Really?” Amy looks more awake now.

“Yeah, but some people are having trouble getting up. Mainly Beca.” Emily smirks as she sees Beca dozing off again. Amy looks over to Beca and grabs her own pillow, smacking Beca right in the face.

“What the fuck!” Beca snaps, looking at Emily who giggles. She turns to Amy and glares at her.

“I want waffles!” Amy says, smacking her again with the pillow.

“Dude! Alright! Jesus!” Beca groans, leaning her head back on the couch. “I’m awake! Are you happy?”

“No.” Stacie says. Beca shoots her a glare. “Bree, Chlo, CR and Lilly are still sleeping.”

Beca sighs and turns over to Chloe who is curled up on the couch. “Chloe, Chloe!”

Chloe mumbles something incoherent and snuggles further into the corner of the couch. “Oi! Ginger! Get up! Waffles!”

Chloe jolts awake to Amy shouting in her ear. “Waffles?”

Stacie chuckles and moves carefully over to Aubrey who is snuggled into the other side of the couch. “Bree, sweetie. Wake up.”

Aubrey blinks her eyes open to see Stacie looking over her. She looks around her to see the Bella’s. “What time is it?”

“Waffle time!” Amy shouts and makes Emily giggle.

“Waffles? Who said waffles?” CR says out of nowhere.

“Who’s gonna wake up Lilly?” Emily tilts her head to the girl sleeping in the corner of the room. Everyone turns their attention to her and shake their heads vigorously.

“No thank you!” Beca says, hiding behind Chloe. “It was your idea Em!”

They all start bickering about who was gonna wake up. Emily shouted over everyone. “How about we all wake her up?”

There are a few grumbles but they all nod. So, they all carefully and quietly move towards the Asian girl. They tower over her and stare, not knowing who should wake her up. They begin nudging each other until Lilly shoots up suddenly into a sitting position, eyes narrowed at everyone. They all scream in surprise and scramble backwards.

“I pretended to be a dead tree.” Lilly says in her quiet voice. They all look at her questionably before shrugging.

“Alright, now everyone’s awake. Let’s go!” Stacie grins, taking Emily with her back to the kitchen.

<><><><><> 

Three hours later, the Bella’s all finally manage to leave the house looking presentable. They all pile into three cars and drive off to the small restaurant near the beach. When they arrive, they all hop out and head inside, grabbing the largest table in the restaurant that has a view of the beach.

After spending 10 minutes deciding what to order, they all finally made up their minds and ordered. They sit in silence for a bit before Stacie is the first to break it.

“I think I made the good choice of getting all of you to pack your beach stuff. It’s such a nice day to swim!”

“Totes! I’ve been wanting to have a beach day for a long time!” Chloe squeals, causing Beca to cringe.

“I’m good with staying away from the sun thanks.” Beca rolls her eyes.

“C’mon Becs, it’s not every day we all are together.” Aubrey says from across the table.

“Yeah Becs! It’ll be fun!” Emily grins, but her attention is directed to the plates of waffles coming towards their table. Emily bounces excitedly in her seat.

Once their food is served, they eat while striking up conversations. Luckily there wasn’t many people in the restaurant, or else they would definitely get a noise complaint for being too loud. Especially Amy. Emily eats mostly in silence, enjoying her food and the company of the Bella’s.

“Yo Em!” CR says from across the table, grabbing the attention of the younger girl.

“Yeah?” Emily looks up from her milkshake.

“What was _that_ song about? Or _who_ was it about?” The others suddenly halted their conversations to look at her.

“You mean, You’re Such A?” Emily tilts her head.

“Yeah, you said it was about an ex.” Emily nods in understanding. She looks down at her drink first, thinking if she should tell them. But then again, their all trusting and understanding. No matter how crazy they were.

“Uh, it was back in high school. Just before I left for Barden actually.” Emily starts off, still not making eye contact with any of the Bella’s. “There was this guy that I had been dating for 2 years. But really, it was kind of on and off. I caught him with other girls’ multiple times but because I was so young and dumb, I just kept going back to him.”

Emily sighs, pushing small pieces of waffles around her plate. “I kept giving him chances, and he made me believe he was worth it. Clearly not. And then a couple of months before high school ended, I broke up with him for good. Not giving him anymore chances. He thought I was going to take him back again just like the past stupid times I did. But I didn’t.”

“And he kept trying to get you back?” Beca asks. Emily looks up to see the other Bella’s looking at her in understanding.

“Yeah, it wasn’t until I got to Barden when I changed my number.” Emily shrugs.

“Damn Em, I knew you were dumb. But not that dumb.” Amy says, and everyone turns to glare at her. Amy raises her hands up in surrender. “Kidding, kidding. Your strong kid. You came to your senses and got rid of that piece of trash for good!”

“Uh, thanks Amy?” Emily says a little hesitantly, not sure if Amy was genuine or not.

“This makes me approve of Benji way more.” Beca says with a smirk.

Emily turns red and looks away. Stacie, catching on, leans forward towards Beca. “Is there tea that I don’t know of?”

“No Stace, no tea.” Emily chuckles nervously, avoiding Stacie’s gaze.

“Beca! Spill.” Stacie narrows her eyes. The rest of the Bella’s lean forward, wanting to hear too.

“Benji asked our sweet Emily over there, to be his girlfriend.” Beca smirks at Emily who is going redder by the second. “And guess what she said?”

“Please tell me she said yes.” Aubrey says, awaiting an answer.

“She definitely said yes. And this all happened in front of our porch.” Stacie squealed and Beca had to cover her ears. Stacie turns to Emily who looks embarrassed and gives her a hug.

“Finally, that boy asked you. I’ve been telling Aubrey how frustrating it was to watch you both.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “She talked about it almost every day.”

“Oh uh, thanks.” Emily giggles, still feeling embarrassed.

“How bout we all go to the beach now?” Chloe suggests, looking at everyone’s empty plates.

“Yes!” They all cheer, minus Beca who rolls her eyes.

<><><><><> 

Once they gather all of their belongings from the car, they head down to the beach and set up. Laying towels on the sand and putting on sunscreen, especially Beca who didn’t want to burn. Emily puts on her sunglasses and lays down on the towel to soak in some of the sun. Eventually, Chloe says she plans to go for a swim. Herself, Stacie and Aubrey join her. They all strip down to their bikinis. For some odd reason, Aubrey and Chloe matched in their red bikinis whilst Stacie and Emily matched in black. They look at each other for a second before laughing at the coincidence.

Beca frowns at the four girls from her spot on the ground. “Did you guys like, plan that?”

They laugh again and shake their heads. Amy on the other hand tries to shoo them away. “Guys! Please move! Your blocking the view!”

“What view Ames?” Chloe asks, looking down at the Australian who is making a shooing motion with her hand.

“Of those hot men over there.” She points to a group of guys playing beach volleyball. “If you’re blocking my view, they won’t see me. Now shoo! Off you go!”

They race each other to the water, giggling the whole way. Emily is the first to make it, Stacie not far behind. Chloe and Aubrey bump into each other as they come last. Emily tests the water and shrieks at the cold feeling.

“What’s wrong Em?” Stacie asks as she goes to step into the water. The wave runs up the shore, hitting Stacie’s legs. Stacie squeals and jumps away. “Shit! That’s cold!”

Emily giggles while Chloe and Aubrey test the water, having a similar reaction. “Why is it so cold?”

Stacie goes to tell them with all her science knowledge, but Emily slaps a hand over her mouth. “Not now Stace.”

“Right, sorry.” Stacie grins mischievously at Emily. Emily narrows her eyes in suspicion.

“Stacie.” The taller girl looks at Emily innocently.

“Yes Em?” She grins evilly.

“What are you thinking?” Emily steps back, but Stacie moves a step closer.

“Nothing.” They stare at each other for a second before Stacie moves. She grabs Emily and picks her up. Emily squeals and attempts to wriggle out of Stacie’s strong grip. “If I’m going to swim, I’m not going alone!”

Stacie and Emily both fall into the water, squealing as the cold water hits their bodies. They laugh as they sit up in the cold water, slightly shivering. They look up to see Aubrey and Chloe standing in front of them with amused smiles, away from the water’s waves.

“Having fun children?” Bree snickers as a wave hits them on the back, surprising them.

“Yeah! Totally!” Emily giggles. Stacie smirks and leans over to Emily.

“Let’s drag them in. I’ll get Bree, you get Chloe. Got it?”

“Yeah!” Emily grins, getting up and helping Stacie up. They both turn to Aubrey and Chloe who suddenly look scared.

“Lovely weather today, hey Chloe?” Emily looks up at the bright sun.

“Yeah it is, I love the warm weather.” Chloe grins before narrowing her eyes at Stacie.

“Bree, don’t you think this is the perfect weather to, I don’t know. Take a dip?” Stacie smirks as Chloe and Aubrey look at each other.

“I think it’s great weather for that.” Emily adds, as both girls take a step towards the other girls.

“Emily, Stacie. Don’t you dare.” Bree glares at both girls.

“Too late.” Stacie smirks again as both her and Emily lunge at the other girls.

They’re all screaming and giggling as they get dragged towards the cold water. Stacie is the first to throw Aubrey into the cold water. Aubrey shrieks from the cold and sits up, glaring at Stacie. Then Emily is next to push Chloe into the water next to Aubrey who squeals at the feel of cold water. Once Chloe is up, they all begin laughing and eventually, swimming around.

After a while, they decided to join the rest of the Bella’s. On the way back, Emily saw an ice cream stand. “Ooo! Guys! Can I go get an ice cream?”

“Sure thing.” Chloe says, watching as the young girl happily runs the rest of the way to get money.

Chloe lays down next to Beca who is fast asleep. Aubrey and Stacie lay down near them on their own towels. Emily happily makes her way to the ice cream stand when she freezes in her tracks when her name is called.

“Emily! I knew it was you!” Emily slowly turns around and almost runs back to the Bella’s. “You didn’t tell me you were around here.”

“Uh, yeah.” Emily suddenly feels self-conscious as the boy eyes her.

“What happened? I’ve been trying to contact you for a while. But, you kind of just disappeared?” He takes a step closer, running his hands through his golden blonde hair.

“Uh, yeah.” Emily says dumbly, not knowing how to react to her ex, standing right in front of her. She thinks about how crazy it seems, how he just seems to appear out of nowhere after she told the Bella’s about him.

“Is that all you’re really going to say to me? After all this time.” He chuckles, and Emily nervously steps away. “Do you not like what you see?”

Emily rolls her eyes. “No. Can you just leave?”

“Why? I just got here. I want to see you again.” He sighs, taking a step closer.

“I don’t.” Emily attempts to glare at him.

“C’mon Em. It was a mistake. I promise I’ll be better.” He goes to put a hand on her arm, but she avoids it.

“That’s what you keep saying. But you never kept your promise. I’m not stupid anymore.” Emily snaps, getting slightly angry as well as confident. She was finally doing something she should’ve done a long time ago.

“Emily, Emily. I was stupid too. I just really want you back. It was a mistake, but I only had eyes for you.” Emily cringed at his words.

“No thanks. I have a boyfriend already. And he’s way better than you.” Emily goes to turn around, but he grabs her arm and yanks her close. Their faces close together.

“I will not allow that. Who is it, hm? Are you telling me this just to get away from me? I think that’s a lie Em.” He smirks, and Emily struggles out of his grip. “You were never good at lying.”

“I’m telling the truth!” Emily snaps, trying to get out of his grip again. But he was stronger, keeping a steady grip on her arm.

“You’re mine Em. Not this, imaginary boyfriend you have.” He growls, and Emily whimpers.

“You’re hurting me.” He doesn’t seem to care, instead tightening his grip.

<><><><><> 

Beca wakes up and looks to see Chloe sleeping beside her peacefully. On the other side of her, Aubrey was reading whilst Stacie was taking selfies. Amy was busy staring at the guys playing volleyball whilst Jessica and Ashley were covering Flo and Lilly in sand. She spots CR trying to talk to a girl but doesn’t see Emily.

“Hey Stace?” Beca sits up and looks at the taller girl.

“Yeah?” She responds, not looking away from her phone.

“Where’s Emily?”

“She went to get ice cream.” Stacie says, still not looking away. “Why?”

“When was that?”

“Like 5 minutes ago? Can’t remember. She’s probably distracted by something.”

“Where’s the ice cream?”

Stacie points, still not really paying attention. Beca turns to the direction and squints through the sun’s rays. She puts on her sunglasses and her eyes widen.

“Shit!” She stands up, accidentally knocking Chloe awake.

“Ow! Becs! What was that for?” Chloe grumbles.

“Guys! We have to help Emily! Now!” They go to ask why Beca is panicking but the DJ was already on the run in the direction of Emily.

Chloe looks and sees why Beca was so worried and gets up too, suddenly panicking too. “Emily’s in trouble!”

The rest look and see Emily struggling against a tall, slightly muscly guy. They scramble around and run before Beca ends up doing something stupid.

<><><><><> 

“Seriously Cole! I was never yours!” Emily cries as he drags her to the carpark. “You were the one always leaving me! I was stupid the first time you left!”

“And yet, you still kept taking me back. That must mean something Em.” He turns to her with a smile.

“Let me go!” She goes to punch him, but he grabs her other hand.

“Nah ah, Ems. No violence.” He says calmly.

“No violence? You literally have a death grip on my arm!” Emily growls, still struggling.

“Wow Em, you’ve really changed. I don’t like you’re attitude now. What happened to that small shy girl that was so oblivious to everything?” He chuckles.

“She’s grown up and matured. Unlike some people.” She glares. He turns to her and brings their faces close together. She suddenly feels scared.

“What’s that supposed to mean.” He growls, and Emily hates that she cowers at the tone of his voice.

“Nothing!” She squeaks. He suddenly smiles and continues to walk.

“Where are we going?” She grumbles.

“To talk somewhere more privately.” Emily’s eyes widen. She wishes that they didn’t have to go to a beach that was quiet. It was something they found where Beca was able to go without getting mobbed by fans.

“No! Let me go!” He stops and sighs before turning around. Emily thinks he’s about to let go but instead he shakes his head.

“Why can’t you just listen. I just want to talk.” She glares at him.

“No!” Emily finally feels confident enough to kick him in the legs. He lets go and Emily bolts. What she didn’t expect was him suddenly grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

“You asked for this!”

Emily didn’t give up, kicking him in the stomach. She almost fell but caught herself, before standing in front of him. When he looks up, Emily punches him in the face. She whimpers as pain shoots through her hand but feels proud of herself.

“Wow Em. Who knew you were brave enough to do that.” He grins, holding his jaw.

“Stay away from me.” She growls.

“Sorry, no can do.” He smirks. He goes to reach for her, but he’s interrupted.

“Hey! You!” They both turn around and Emily breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Beca.

“And you are?” Beca holds her finger up to catch her breath after running that far in the sand.

“Give me a second. Damn I should do more cardio.” Emily giggles slightly at Beca. “Alright boy. Who are you? And what do you have to do with Emily?”

“I’m her boyfriend. And I wanted to talk to her. Do you have a problem?” He narrows his eyes at Beca.

“Uh yeah. First of all. I know her boyfriend certainly, doesn’t look like that.” Beca says, gesturing to the boy.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that your lying and that you were hurting Emily over here.” Beca points to Beca and gestures to Emily’s bright red arm from where he was gripping her.

“I wasn’t.” He lied. Beca sighed.

“Emily, please come here.” Emily goes to move towards Beca, but he grabs her tightly.

“No, you don’t. Why are you listening to this midget?” He growls at her. Emily whimpers again at the tight grip, struggling to get out.

“What did you say?” Beca growls. Her gaze turns to Emily’s pained look and her hands ball into fists.

“Midget. Why? What are you gonna do about it?” He smirks.

“This.” Beca walks right up to him and punches him right in the face, the same place where Emily punched him. He stumbles back, loosening his grip on Emily. Emily takes this as her chance to escape and runs straight into Beca’s arms. Beca immediately wraps her arms around the younger girl.

By that time, the rest of the Bella’s arrive and cause a commotion. Asking if Emily’s okay and what happened.

“So that’s where Emily got her attitude from.” They all turn to him with a glare. “I don’t like it.”

“Oh good, so you can leave.” Stacie shoos him away.

“Or I can change her.” He smirks.

“Seriously dude? Can’t you take a message?” Beca growls.

“I can get Emily’s phone number? Then I can get a message.” The Bella’s groan.

“You seriously don’t get it. Do you?” Aubrey says, stepping forward. “She doesn’t want you!”

“That’s not what she said 5 years ago.” He smirks again.

“Are you crazy? That was 5 years ago! She’s changed.” Stacie says exasperatedly.

“I can see that.” He eyes Emily and Emily hides behind Chloe who protectively wraps an arm around her. The Bella’s also seem to notice and create almost a wall around the younger girl.

“Alright. I’ve had enough of you little boy.” Amy says, stepping in front of him. “I have no idea what Emily was thinking. She was stupid to take you back. But she’s gotten smarter now. Which means that she’s smart enough to know how much you’re really worth.”

“Everything?” He grins and the Bella’s groan again, some even face palming.

“No. Nothing” His face contorts to anger. He goes to swing at Amy, but she simply grabs his arm and twists it behind his back.

“She is one of us. If anyone hurt’s any of my Bella’s, they answer to me.” Amy growls in his ear. She shoves him into the sand and steps on his back, keeping a hold on his arm behind his back. “You are the most stupid person I have ever met. And that’s saying something.”

He struggles against her hold, but she doesn’t let go. “You will leave Emily alone. If you ever go near her, you will face the power of Fat Amy. Never forget that.”

Amy looks up to the rest of the Bella’s. “Lilly?”

Lilly appears randomly, and Amy gets off the boy. He dusts himself off and rolls his eyes. He then sees Lilly and looks genuinely scared. Lilly grabs the boy’s arm and pulls him away. They all watch as they disappear.

“Uh, what’s Lilly gonna do?” Emily asks, slightly scared.

“Nothing to worry about Em.” Amy grins. “Much.” She says much quieter to herself.

“Are you okay Em?” Chloe finally says as she checks over the young girl.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay.” Emily smiles. Chloe smiles softly back at her and pulls her into a big hug.

“Group hug!” Stacie shouts. All the girls giggle as they hug.

When they break away, Beca goes up to Emily. “I saw what you did. I’ve got to say. I’m impressed kid.”

“What did Emily do?” Bree asks.

“She kicked the idiot pretty good. And she has a pretty good right hook too.” Beca smirks. “I’m glad you learn from the best!”

Emily giggles. “Thanks, Becs.”

“Woah! No. Emily! No more learning violence from Beca.” Chloe scolds. “But at least you managed to defend yourself.”

Emily grins and turns to Amy. “Thanks Amy.”

Amy looks at the tall girl. “No worries kiddo. Your one of us. Bella’s for life. If any of my Bella’s are in trouble, I’m always there to protect you guys!”

“Aww, Ames, that’s so sweet.” Chloe squeals, creating another Bella’s group hug.

Once they break a part, Emily remembers the five dollars note she put in her bikini top. She pulls it out and looks back at the ice cream stand. “Can I still have ice cream?”

“Sure sweetie, this time we’ll all come with you.” Chloe smiles, linking her arm through Emily’s as they all walk towards the ice cream stand.


	13. Making Staubrey Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight of how Emily helped to get Staubrey together :)

“Seriously Stace!” Emily huffs. “If you don’t stop moping around, I’m going to drag you out myself!”

“I’ll get up soon...” Stacie grumbles into her pillow.

“Your being dramatic!” Emily whacks her back with her own pillow. “Just pick up your phone and call her!”

It’s been a week since the Bella’s returned from Aubrey’s boot camp and they’ve been preparing for World’s ever since. However, Stacie’s buried feelings for the former captain rose and Stacie ran to Emily for help. Emily who was studying for her psych test excitedly squealed. But later turned into annoyance when Stacie began whining and complaining. Turning into a complete mess.

“What if she doesn’t want to? What if-“ She was cut off when Emily attacked her again with a pillow.

“Stop asking questions and call her before I do it myself!” Emily watches as Stacie groans and hides under the blanket. “Since when did you lose all that confidence?”

“Since Aubrey...” She mumbles under the pillow.

Emily rolls her eyes at her friend. “I’m going to get a snack. When I get back, you’d better be calling her.”

Stacie mumbles something incoherent and Emily shakes her head, walking out of their room downstairs. She walks into the kitchen when she sees Beca pinning Chloe against the counter in a heated make out.

“Oh my stars!” Emily squeaks, spinning around immediately and heading out of the kitchen. “Really? Can’t you do that somewhere else?”

“Sorry Em! It’s PG again in here!” Beca calls out to her whilst chuckling. Emily still walks back in with her hand covering her eyes. Chloe slaps Beca on the arm and gives Emily a hug.

“Sorry about that. How’s studying going?”

“It was going well until Stacie barged in complaining. She’s a complete mess at the moment.” Emily rolls her eyes, remembering her best friend hiding under all her blankets.

“That doesn’t sound like Stace... is she alright?” Chloe asked in concern. Emily laughs as she grabs a bag of Doritos.

“She’s been giving me reasons as to why Aubrey wouldn’t want to date her.” Chloe squeals.

“WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SHE LIKES BREE?” Beca covers her ears.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to get her to ask her out. But she’s gone into hiding.” Emily shrugs.

“COME EM! YOU AND I HAVE SOME MATCH MAKING TO DO!” Chloe drags Emily up to Emily’s and Stacies room, completely forgetting about the chips and Beca. Beca stands in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded.

“Since when did Stace like the Aca-Nazi?” She asks herself as she grabs the Doritos Emily took out.

<><><><><> 

“Emily! You told Chloe?” Stacie whines from under the covers.

“I mean, Aubrey is her best friend and someone needs to help me get your whiny ass out of bed.” Emily shrugs. Chloe gasps and slaps Emily on the arm.

“Emily!” The younger girl ducks her head, muttering an apology for saying ‘ass’. “Bree likes you too, if that helps? And it was also pretty obvious.”

Stacie perks up at this new information and narrows her eyes at the red head. “Your not just saying that, right?”

Chloe shakes her head with a smile. “She actually called me the other night asking if you liked her too. She was planning to ask you out but chickened out. But now I know the feeling is mutual, you should totes ask her!”

“I don’t know about that...” Stacie sighs. “Why would she even like me?”

“Oh my god Stace! Stop asking questions and just call her!” Emily groans, falling back on her bed. Chloe giggles and pats the girls leg.

“But-“ Stacie is cut off by her phone ringing and the three stare at her phone.

Emily sits up and raises her eyebrows whilst Chloe waits expectantly. Stacie shuffles her way up the bed to reach for her phone. She reads Aubrey’s name and her eyes widen. She looks to the girls sitting on Emily’s bed who have wide grins on their faces. She nervously answers the call and tries to act normal, which ends in both Emily and Chloe giggling.

“Hey Bree!”

“Hi Stace, how are you?” Bree responds with a smile.

“I’m good thanks, so did you need anything?” Stacie mentally facepalms herself. She glares at the two girls attempting to keep their laughing quiet

“Actually, I was hoping if you could maybe... go out for dinner sometime?” Aubrey asks nervously.

“Really? As in a date?” Stacie asks, a little excitedly.

“Noooo, She meant as besties.” Emily rolls her eyes and Stacie glares at her whilst Chloe tries to hold in her giggles.

“Yeah, I was hoping as a date.” Aubrey responds with a smile.

“Sure! I would love to!” Stacie replies.

“Maybe tonight? I don’t have any work to do.” She suggests.

“Sounds great. Maybe at 7? Gives me a couple of hours after rehearsals?”

“That’s fine, I’ll see you then Stace. Dress casual.”

“Will do Bree! See you soon!” Stacie ends the call and stares at nothing with a wide grin. Chloe and Emily finally burst into laughter and Stacie just grins at them.

<><><><><> 

“Seriously Stace, She said casual.” Emily rolls her eyes as she lies in her bed, watching as clothes are being tossed out of their shared closet. “Jeans and a top are perfectly acceptable.”

“But I want to try and impress her!” Stacie complains, standing up and facing the younger Bella in just a bra and underwear.

“You don’t have to! She’s already impressed by you! She’s the one who also asked you out so...”

“Why don’t you help me then?” Stacie puts her hands on her hips and glares. The younger girl huffs and sits up, shoving Stacie out of the closet to find her something to wear.

“Did she say where you’re going?” Stacie shakes her head and falls onto her bed.

“She said it was a surprise.” Emily nods as she rummages through the pile of clothes.

Chloe and Beca walk up the stairs and notice a pile of clothes outside the hallway coming out of Stacie and Emily’s room. Beca raises her eyebrows whilst Chloe drags her towards their room.

“Holy shit dudes! Did a tornado hit without us realising?” Beca gapes at the clothes thrown around the room. “Also how did you fit all of these clothes in that tiny ass closet!”

Stacie and Emily turn their heads to see Beca gaping like a fish whilst Chloe looks slightly annoyed. They then look around them and finally realise how much of a mess they made.

“Sorry, we’ll clean up later. But Stacie is trying to find something to wear.” Emily says as she sits cross legged in the middle of the walk in closet. “She wants to impress her.”

“I mean you can totally just go like that.” Beca snickers. “I bet Aubrey would be very impressed with that.”

Stacie glares at Beca and looks to Chloe for help. “Alright, Let me help you there Legacy. Beca, go help Stace with her hair and makeup.”

“Fine!” Beca says dramatically and drags Stacie with her to the bathroom.

“Bree said casual right?” Chloe asks and Emily nods.

“I was thinking about this.” Emily holds up a pair of dark blue ripped skinny jeans.

“That would totes look great with this top!” Chloe grins as she holds up a white loose fitting crop top.

“I’m so excited for Stacie and Bree to finally go out!” Emily claps her hands together as she starts to put all the clothes back.

“Oh totes, Bree has liked Stace for so long I didn’t think this would ever happen!” Chloe says as she helps with the clothes. “Oh! We need to find shoes!”

“She can borrow my white high cut converse.” Emily says as she pulls out her pair of shoes from under the bed.

“That’s perfect, lets lay it out on her bed and clean all this up.” The girls spend the next 10 minutes cleaning when Stacie and Beca return.

Stacie is still in her underwear, but has her hair down in waves and has light makeup on.

“You did good Becs.” Chloe nods approvingly at them both.

“Of course I did.” Beca smirks and Stacie just ruffles her hair. “Hey! I made you look nice!”

“Thanks Becs.” Stacie grins and points to the outfit laid out on her bed. “Is this what I’m wearing?”

“Yup!” Emily replies from inside the closet as she keeps the last of the clothes.

Stacie changes into the clothes and is tying up her shoes when the doorbell rings. Emily flies out the room. “I got it!”

Stacie looks at Beca and Chloe nervously. “This is totally a good idea right?”

Beca smirks. As she hears Emily squealing downstairs. “You’ll be fine legs. Now go and have fun.”

“Right, totally.” Stacie takes in a deep breath before heading out with Beca and Chloe trailing behind.

Aubrey pauses mid sentence when she sees Stacie walk down the stairs behind Emily. The younger girl notices and turns around, grinning when both girls look at each other.

“Hi.” Aubrey says shyly which makes the other three girls raise their eyebrows.

“Hey.” Stacie grins sweetly at Aubrey.

“Ready to go?” Aubrey tilts her head to the side that Stacie finds adorable. Stacie nods and walks past Emily. Both girls head to the blondes car and Emily shuts the door as they get in, turning to Beca and Chloe.

“Was that not the cutest thing ever?” Emily squeals.

“Oh that totes was! I’ve never seen Bree act so shy before! That was so adorable!” Chloe squeals with Emily, both girls jumping up and down. Beca cringes at the high pitched squealing and shuffles away.

<><><><><> 

Emily scrolls through her twitter whilst eating popcorn when she notices the headlights through the window. She scrambles off the couch and runs up to find Chloe.

“Chloe!” She bursts into her room to find Chloe and Beca in the middle of making out on the bed, half naked. She squeals and shuts the door.

“Oh my god Legacy! Learn to knock!” Beca shouts in annoyance.

“Sorry Becs! I forgot but Stacie and Aubrey are back!” Emily replies in slight embarrassment. She hears Chloe squeal.

“WHAT! WAIT FOR ME!” She hears shuffling behind the door and Beca complaining.

The door swings open to reveals an excited red head and an annoyed DJ. “Couldn’t this wait?”

“NO! I WANT TO SEE HOW IT WENT!” Chloe drags Emily down the stairs and Beca groans, following behind. Both girls peer through the window that have a view of the porch and watch as both Stacie and Aubrey walk up the steps.

“You do realise you both look like creeps, right?” Beca raises her eyebrows when she’s told to shut up. They grab each others hands and squeal silently as Aubrey reaches up and presses a small kiss to Stacie’s lips. Stacie wraps her arms around Aubrey’s waist and pulls her in for another kiss. Bree wraps her arms around Stacie’s neck and brings her closer.

Eventually, they break for air and smile at each other. They watch as they reluctantly say goodbye and see Aubrey head towards her car. Stacie waits until Aubrey drives off, not before waving and blowing a kiss. Stacie dreamily walks into the Bella house and notices the three girls looking at her expectantly.

“Well?” Chloe asks excitedly.

“It was amazing!” Stacie grins, still thinking about how well the night went.

“Is there gonna be another date soon?” Emily asks.

“Oh yeah, totally.” Stacie nods dreamily, still standing at the door in a daze.

“Alright legs, stop being so mushy. You’ve literally turned into a pile of goop. I don’t feel like mopping the floor at this time.” Beca grumbles with a slight smile, knowing how happy Stacie is.

“Becs, don’t be mad that I interrupted your lady loving for this.” Emily giggles as she drags her best friend up the stairs. “Chloe did want me to tell her when the returned anyway.”

Beca turns to Chloe. “Really?”

Chloe shrugs. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Bree so happy. Of course I wanted to witness that!”

“Whatever, you owe me!” Beca grumbles as she drags Chloe with her up the stairs behind the tall brunettes.

 


	14. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble writing this out, especially the part between Chloe and Emily. It was hard to come up with what Emily was trying to say and Chloe responding to her. Hopefully you guys like this!
> 
> Also, please feel free to give me some more suggestions on what to write.

_“Hey Chlo, can I talk to you for a sec?” Emily asks as she sits down at the kitchen counter._

_“Sure thing.” Chloe leans across the counter, opposite the younger girl. “What’s up?”_

_“I… uh…” Emily frowns, trying to think of the right thing to say._

_“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Chloe says, reaching over to grab Emily’s hands._

_“I know, it’s just that… I don’t know how to say this right.” Emily sighs, looking down at their joint hands. “I love you guys so much, but sometimes I feel as though I’m always being treated as a child. Not really for my age. And I’m only a few years younger than you guys. I mean, I guess I’ve been asking for it the way I act most of the time.”_

_“I’m sorry if you feel that way Ems. You know we do it for fun. If you want us to stop, we can.” Chloe looks at Emily._

_“You don’t have to stop. I’ll admit, it’s fun to act like that sometimes, forget about responsibilities and stuff like that. But I guess it’s just that moving away from home, I feel like things have changed. I mean I’m releasing an album soon!” Emily says exasperated._

_“Can I ask what brought this up?” Chloe questions the younger girl who looks a little stressed._

_“I just feel like I’m different to the Emily that was in Barden. And I’ve been working so hard in the studio with Becs. And I’m trying to look for an apartment close to you guys. And everything is just happening so quickly!” Emily says in a rush, confusing Chloe._

_“Emily, sweetie. Slow down. Take a deep breath.” Chloe watches as Emily inhales slowly before exhaling. “Now, tell me. How did this come up?”_

_“I was talking to Benji and he asked why you guys still treated me like a child. Like Beca being over protective and you telling me off for swearing and all that.” Emily tries to explain._

_“So, you’re saying that you feel like an adult but not really because of the way we treat you?” Chloe tilts her head._

_“I guess, that’s what I’m trying to say. I want to try and be an adult for once and have my own responsibilities without you, Becs or the rest of the Bella’s dictating my choices. If you know what I mean.”_

_Chloe nods in understanding. “I get it Em. You want to take on your own responsibilities and be independent. I know that the swearing part was more for fun, because let’s be honest. None of us could ever see you swearing, but then here you are.” Emily grins and Chloe giggles. “But a lot of the overprotectiveness is more Beca. But it’s within reason. You’re family. We always look out for each other. But it was also your mother who requested it.”_

_Emily frowns. “What do you mean?”_

_Chloe sighs and smiles. “Your mother asked us to look after you since she’s not here to do that. She’s just worried because it’s the first time you’re living in a different state that is far away from home. She just wants you to be safe. We made a promise to her.”_

_Emily nods slowly. “Mum was always worried about me. Even when I went off to Barden.”_

_“We can still keep your mother’s promise, just being less dramatic over it. You will still be our baby Bella. We are family. And we are all super proud of you. I’m super proud of you and I’m so excited for the album. Myself, Becs and the rest of the Bella’s all support you Em.” Chloe moves around the counter and wraps her arms around the taller girl._

_“Thanks for understanding Chlo. I love you guys so much and I can’t thank you all enough for all the support you have given me. Especially when I moved here. I guess I just want to try and be the bigger person for once and take on my own responsibilities.” Emily smiles, tightening her hold on the older girl._

_“We will always be here for you Em. Bella’s for life.” Chloe grins._

<><><><><> 

Emily takes a deep breath and grins widely at the wild screams she hears from backstage. She jumps up and down in her spot, shaking off all of her nerves. A hand lands on her shoulder and she turns to see Beca with a soft smile.

“You ready Em?” Emily nods.

“I’m a little nervous. This is the first time I’m going to perform in front of so many people! By myself!” Beca chuckles.

“It may seem a little intimidating at first. But once you get into it, you’ll enjoy it. You’ll forget about your nerves.” Beca reassures the taller girl. “Plus, all the Bella’s are going to be front and centre. Supporting you and being your number 1 fans.”

Emily giggles as she imagines each of the Bella’s in the front row doing crazy things. “Thanks, Becs.”

“You’ll be awesome! Now get ready to crush it.” Beca smirks.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Amy, haven’t you?” Emily raises her eyebrows, grinning.

Beca rolls her eyes. “Whatever nerd.”

“Love you Becs!” Emily wraps the smaller brunette in a quick hug before moving off to the side of the stage. She peaks around to see the arena full of people, screaming and shouting. Beca comes up beside her as the stage darkens. The screams and squeals get louder and people begin to chant Emily’s name.

“EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY!” Emily’s jaw drops, turning to Beca.

“They’re chanting my name! Do you hear that Becs!” Emily squeals excitedly.

“Get out there and show them some real talent.” Beca smirks and Emily takes a deep breath before walking out onto the dark stage. Emily takes a look around her, landing on the front row where the Bella’s are jumping up and down. Emily smiles to herself before nodding and starting off.

“ _Hey!”_ The music to ‘Love Myself’ starts to play and the audience scream loudly, almost deafening. Emily grins as the lights flash to the bass and she walks closer to the front of the stage as she sings the first verse. “ _When I get chills at night…”_

<><><><><> 

After singing her final song from her EM. J album which was ‘Rock Bottom’, she grins widely as she observes the crowd. “How are you doing tonight LA?”

Wild screams echoed through the arena. “I see you guys are just as excited as I am. Thank you all for coming out tonight. Although I’m guessing a lot of you are here for Beca, right?”

At the mention of Beca, the screams seemed to have gotten louder. Emily laughed. “I’m so grateful for Beca allowing me to be her opening act. It’s been really fun. Now before I get Beca here. I would like to sing a song that I wrote which was the first to be recorded with the one and only Beca Mitchell. Some of you may know this from a certain acapella group performance. It’s called ‘Flashlight’ and I want to dedicate this song to the Bella’s who are my family and are here right now!” Emily points directly to the group of girls in the front row and laughs as they go crazy.

“WE LOVE YOU EMILY!”

“GO JUNKIE!”

“WORK IT LEGACY!”

Emily shakes her head at their craziness. The stage lights fade to darkness and a spotlight shines directly on Emily. The piano begins, and Emily sees Beca backstage giving her a thumbs up. Emily returns it and looks directly at the Bella’s.

_“When tomorrow comes, I’ll be on my own….”_

Halfway through the verse, phone lights turn on and begin waving back and forth. Emily tears up slightly, reminding her of her final Bella’s performance with the girls. How she’s here now, standing on stage and singing it by herself.

She can hear the Bella’s in the front row singing with her quite loudly and she smiles softly as she continues singing.

 _“You’re my flashlight, you’re my flashlight, you’re my flashlight…. Ohh”_ Emily ends the song with a wide smile as the audience cheer.

“You’ve been amazing tonight LA! Thank you so much! Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Emily grins as the audience seem to scream louder than she’s ever heard. “LA! Make some noise for Beca Mitchell!”

The audience go crazy wild as Beca runs up on stage, giving Emily a hug.

“That was amazing Em. You’re doing well!” Beca says to the taller girl before pulling away and facing the audience.

“What’s up LA!” Emily grins as she moves off stage, so she can quickly make her way to the rest of the Bella’s. Emily quickly gives her mic to one of the tech guys as well as her ear piece before heading to the front row where Chloe tackles her in a hug.

“You were aca-awesome! I’m so proud of you!” Chloe squeals.

“I should teach you some more dance moves Em, those were pretty great.” Stacie winks at her. Emily giggles.

“Nice one Emily! Now! Group hug!” Amy shouts and they all crowd around, pulling Emily in a massive hug. They then pull away to watch Beca’s performance.

“If you know this song! Sing it with me!” Emily, along with the Bella’s screamed wildly as the song starts.


	15. Moving In

“Shit Em, this is all yours?” Beca gapes at all the boxes surrounding Emily’s new apartment. “How did all of this fit in my house?”

After releasing her first album, Emily had decided to move out. But still remaining close to Beca and Chloe, as well as Stacie and Aubrey. After a couple of weeks, she found a spacious but small, two story apartment that she loved. The first floor was the living room and kitchen, as well as a bathroom. Upstairs was just for her bedroom and a bathroom. It was also a 10-minute drive from Beca’s house and a 20-minute drive from Stacie’s.

“I didn’t have that much. Most of this is from home.” Emily shrugs as she looks for the box labelled ‘kitchen’.

“And we have to help you unpack all this?” Beca asks in disbelief as Chloe moves a box to the living room.

“Beca.” Chloe looks at her with narrowed eyes.

“Right, right. Sorry.” Beca grumbles and tries to move a box that is as tall as her.

Emily grins as she watches Beca struggle with one of the bedroom boxes. She sneakily takes out her phone and records the struggle. Chloe notices when she walks out of the living room and giggles. Beca frowns and spins around to find both girls watching her in amusement.

“How’s it going Hobbit?” Emily laughs as Beca scowls.

“I’m trying to help you out here.” Beca grumbles and finally notices Emily’s phone in her hand. She narrows her eyes at the taller girl. “Emily.”

“Beca.” Emily smirks as she passes Beca and easily picks up the box she was struggling with. She then walks up the stairs with the box, leaving behind a laughing Chloe and a grouchy Beca.

<><><><><> 

“Why do you have so many knives?!” Beca exclaims, staring at all of the cutting knives that have been spread on the countertop.

“I’m actually not sure.” Emily shrugs, staring at all of them in disbelief. “My mum packed some of these boxes.”

“Well at least now, you have something to defend yourself with.” Chloe grins, both brunettes gaping at her.

<><><><><> 

“I think you should do some sort of collage on the wall, with all of your photos.” Chloe suggests as she and Emily stare at the blank wall above her bed.

“Like a massive heart shape?” Emily asks, visualising what it would look like in her head.

“That would be so cute!” Chloe squeals in agreement.

“Wow, thanks for helping me move this desk in the corner of the room.” Beca says sarcastically from the other side of the room. Both girls turn to look at Beca, who is stuck in the corner behind the desk and both giggle in amusement.

<><><><><> 

“Damn Legacy, you did good.” Stacie nods as she walks through the door. “Nice place you got.”

“It’s beautiful. I like what you’ve done so far.” Aubrey agrees as she steps through the door after Stacie.

“Thank you.” Emily hugs both girls as Beca and Chloe walk down the stairs. “Also, thanks for lending a hand.”

“Yeah thanks. Now I don’t have to do much work anymore.” Beca grumbles as Stacie pulls her into her arms. “Stace! Your boobs are suffocating me!”

“Sorry not sorry.” Stacie smirks as she pulls away from Beca to hug Chloe.

“Come on ladies. Let’s finish up this place.” Aubrey claps her hands.

<><><><><> 

“I am never going to try to be nice again!” Beca groans as she collapses on the couch in the living room. Stacie follows behind, landing right on top of Beca. “Oof! Stacie!"

“Sorry, too tired to move!”

“Stop being so dramatic. Em helped us move out. She didn’t complain.” Chloe chuckles as she sits on the other end of the couch.

“Yeah but that’s Emily. Not me!” Beca shoves Stacie off. Stacie lands on the ground with a thud. “I’m going to sleep for a hundred years now!”

“So, you don’t want to get pizza for dinner?” Emily grins as she walks down the stairs next to Bree, relieved that she finally finished unpacking. Stacie gets up off of the floor and glares at Beca who is face down on the couch.

“Pizza? Yes please! Pepperoni! Thanks Em! You’re the best!” Beca says, her words muffled by one of the couch pillows. She suddenly squeaks as Stacie jumps back on top of Beca.  

Emily giggles as she looks around at her new apartment. “I really love how this has all come together! Thank you, all so much!”

“Anything for you Em. It’s your first time living by yourself, so we want to make sure you’ll be okay.” Bree adds, rolling her eyes as she watches Beca and Stacie wrestling each other. Both trying to push each other off the couch. Chloe slowly moves off the arm of the couch and stands next to Emily and Bree to watch the two brunettes.

<><><><><> 

The time hits 2am in the morning, all five girls lay around the living room. Beca and Stacie eventually compromised and shared the couch. Aubrey sat on the other couch adjacent to Beca and Stacie, next to Chloe. Whilst Emily lay upside down on the massive bean bag on the floor.

“I’m going to miss living with you guys.” Emily says, looking up at the other four girls. “I feel like it’s going to be a little lonely by myself.”

“Don’t worry Em. The four of us live very close by. We can visit all the time and you still have the keys to both of our houses.” Beca says, everyone else nodding in agreement.

“Maybe you can ask Benji to visit. Maybe stay over sometimes.” Stacie smirks.

“Ooo that’s a good idea.” Chloe grins, nodding. Emily on the other hand, feels her face burning up.

“Uh… yeah… sure… maybe.” Emily puts her hood over her head and hides her burning face.

“Aww, is Emily embarrassed?” Chloe teases.

“Nope!” Emily squeaks, trying to hide further into her hoodie. The other girls laugh for a bit before Aubrey decides to save the poor girl from embarrassment.

“What if you got a pet?” Emily’s eyes widen and looks at Aubrey.

“I would love to get one. But what about work and tour?”

“Stace and I can look after it when your gone. Or even Chloe and Becs.” Aubrey answers, Stacie and Chloe nodding in agreement.

“Um… Depends what it is.” Beca says from the couch.

“Why Becs? You scared of something? Would you like to share?” Stacie grins, nudging the smaller girl with her foot. Beca slaps it away.

“No, nothing.” Beca shakes her head.

“I’ll think about it.” Emily smiles.


	16. Tupac!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Emily and Benji fluff. Ngl, they were cute and underrated. To add onto the cuteness, I added a little extra fluff. ;) (That fluff being a small little hamster named Tupac)

“What about this lil guy?” Benji questions, gently pulling Emily to his side. Emily looks over his shoulder. Behind the glass box, hides a small light brown and fluffy hamster. Its small beady eyes look up at them whilst it nibbles on a sunflower seed. Emily silently squeals behind Benji as she looks at the hamster.

“He’s so cute!” Benji smiles at her over his shoulder and turns back to the small hamster. “I think I’m definitely going to get him. C’mon!”

Emily grabs Benji’s hand and takes him to find a store assistant, excited to be able to have a pet. Especially something so small and cute.

<><><><><> 

“I think the cage should definitely go there.” Emily points to the bookshelf next to her desk. “Then I’ll be able to keep watch over him while I study or whatever.”

“Okay, yeah. Sounds good.” Benji nods, helping Emily to move the hamster cage to the empty shelf. While Benji was setting up the cage, Emily moved to the small cardboard box on her bed and opened the top. Inside, the small hamster was sleeping in the corner on top of all the wood shavings.

“Hey little guy.” She whispers, gently petting its fur with a finger. The hamster moves slightly but doesn’t wake up.

“Em, why don’t you bring him over here?” Emily carefully moves the box to her desk and gently scoops the hamster up into her hands. Benji moves out of the way as Emily puts him in the cage. The little hamster runs around the cage, exploring as Emily closes the door. They watch as he runs on the wheel before jumping off and going up the ramp and running back down again.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Emily squeals, turning to Benji who is smiling.

“He is. What’s his name going to be?” Emily frowns, a list of names running through her head.

“Not sure yet. I haven’t really thought about it.” She shrugs, looking back down at the hamster that’s running on the wheel.

“Well, while you think about it, should we make some lunch?” Benji suggests, wrapping his arms around Emily’s waist. She turns around in his arms and looks up at him, slowly leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Sure. And maybe watch Netflix too?” She asks after breaking the kiss. He nods and they make their way down the stairs to the kitchen. They silently move around the kitchen, Emily making the sandwiches and Benji making the drinks. Eventually, they both settle down on the couch. Emily picks up the remote and looks through Netflix, looking for something to watch. “What do you feel like watching today? Movie or TV Show?”

“Hmm, Sherlock maybe? Or Stranger Things? Oh, what about a Marvel movie?” Emily shakes her head.

“I can’t watch any Marvel movie yet. Especially _his_ movies. I’m still not over Endgame.” Benji nods in understanding. (I didn’t want to spoil the movie for anyone. Just in case. >.<) “Oh, what about Kevin Hart’s new stand up? I’ve been meaning to watch that.”

“Sure.” Benji nods, making himself more comfortable whilst taking a bite into his sandwich. Whilst the video loads, Emily curls into Benji with her plate on her lap. She gives him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for coming with me today.” Benji looks down at her fondly.

“Anytime.” He kisses the top of her head and they turn their attention back to the TV. Halfway through the show, Emily suddenly gasps and slaps her hand down on Benji’s knees. Benji jumps in surprise, pauses the video and looks to Emily who holds a wide-eyed expression. “Em?”

“I know what to call him!” Her face breaks out into a grin.

“Who?” Benji looks at her in confusion.

“Tupac!” She exclaims, bouncing on the couch.

“What? Oh.” Benji comes to the realisation that she’s talking about her hamster. “Tupac? Really?”

“Yeah! Don’t you think it’s cute!”

“I think so?” Benji smiles at Emily’s excitement.

“It’s official! His name is Tupac the Hamster!” She then gasps and places her hands on his shoulders, shaking him. “I could make him an Instagram account! He could be Instagram famous!”

“He really could be.” Benji chuckles as Emily shakes him in her excitement.

“Be right back! I have a hamster on the road to fame!” She giggles as she grabs her phone and runs upstairs. Benji shakes his head and moves to pick up the dishes to put in the sink. He hears Emily talking to Tupac and he smiles fondly, feeling lucky to have someone like her.


End file.
